Love is Just Too Strong
by MJLS
Summary: Jack tells his grandchildren the story that changed his life forever. The story of him falling in love with Anamaria, a girl on his crew and a friend for life. How did her love for him change his life? R&R, I want to know what you think !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

_Italics_ thoughts 

"…"dialogue

* * *

**Rosemary** : youngest grandchild : brown hair and blue eyes 

**Rose** : twin sister of Christian : long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rosemary : brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

**Chapter one**

"And then they made me their chief…"

The children all looked at Jack in amazement as he ended the story. Jack watched the children. Happy faces smiled back. He smirked softly at them, showing his golden teeth.

Grey hairs began to show in his beard and dreadlocks but he still didn't look that old. But at the age of seventy, Jack felt old.

"Tell us the story of you and Grandmother!"

"Yes…Grandpa Jack, tell us" Rose insisted

"Please Grandpa?" Rosemary asked sweet

Jack looked in the eyes of his three grandchildren in front of him and nodded softly. The three children looked eagerly as he carefully picked the youngest one and placed her on his lap as he stroke some of her long brown hair from her eyes.

**X**

The sea looked calm. It was a beautiful day as the sun shone upon the blue water of the sea. Jack walked up the hill. It was around twelve o'clock, Tortuga was calmer during the day but it was still brimming with life, and Jack loved it.

The famous pirate entered the pub and even though it was in the middle of the day, every pirate was fighting for an unknown reason. He looked around and saw in the center of the fight a familiar face.

He drew his cutlass and fought his way to the girl. Her long black hair moved with every move of her sword as she tried to defend herself against the pirates that were fighting her.

The dirty pub was filled with pirates which made it harder for Jack to reach the girl. Blood fell on the ground from various wounded assaultants. The girl in the middle had black hair and her dirty white shirt was way to big for her figure.

Her black hair was held back from her eyes with a white bandana. Her brown pants were tucked in her boots as she grabbed Jacks dagger from his belt when he reached her. She fought her way to the entrance and exited the pub with Jack following her every move.

"You always start a fight when you enter a pub?"

"Of course, what's the fun of drinking rum without a good fight between it."

Jack looked at the girl in front of him and smirked when he heard the tone in her voice.

"I'll be more careful next time." she added sarcastically as she saw him smirking at her.

Jack nodded and stared at her.

Anamaria noticed the stare she received from Jack and frowned. "The offer still stands?"

"Only if ye want it to love."

Her frown disappeared from her face as she looked thoughtful for less then a second before nodding at Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Welcome to the crew lass."

Jack shook her hand, his other hand connected with her arm, pulling it back. He smirked, showing his golden teeth as he watched her walk away after smiling at him. Jack grabbed a bottle of rum from a drunk pirate and walked further up the hill.

**X**

"Grandpapa Jack? Did you love Grandmama at that moment?"

He watched his youngest and only grandson. His brown hair and brown eyes looked back at him as Jack looked thoughtful. His head softly nodded before he smiled at his grandson.

**X**

"_What the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."_

Jack loved it like no other thing in the world. The deck may be dirty and the sails may be ripped at some places. It may have holes in the wood. But it was Jacks ship and he wouldn't want it any other way.

He opened his compass and looked at the needle point in the direction of his hearts desire. A ship at the horizon distracted him as Gibbs informed him of it's nature.

"Jack ! Navvy Ship ahead."

Jack looked at the ship, his mouth slightly open "…bugger!"

The Captain nodded to his crew as they all drew their weapons, ready for battle. The Navvy ship came closer and closer and Jacks hand grabbed the steering wheel with one hand, the handle of his sword thight in the other.

Soon as the ship sailed next to the Pearl, the pirates attacked it and hell broke loose between the two ships.

**X**

"But you won, didn't you, Grandpapa Jack?"

"Listen to the story Christian!" Rose complained to her brother. Her long black hair and blue eyes made her different from her brother, yet, they were twins.

"Grandpapa Jack?" A small voice distracted him from the batter of the twins as he looked at his youngest granddaughter. Her brown hair and blue eyes shined as he looked at him, she was tired as her eyes almost closed. "Will you continue the story Grandpapa?"

Jack nodded and smiled before silencing the twins.

**X**

The fight wasn't all that big, clearly the Navvy ship didn't expect the fight coming from the Black Pearl. They soon retreated from the battle as the crew of the Pearl celebrated the victory with bottles of rum.

Jack looked at Anamaria who held a bloody hand to her arm.

"Ana', get that wound treated."

"I'm fine Captain."

"I don't want wounded crew members on me ship Ana'!" Jack said stubborn

"It's just a scrape." Ana' commented

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the only girl in his crew. His arms crossed over his chest as she looked at him.

"Seriously, it's just…," Ana' sighed and watched Jacks pose. "Fine…"

"Good lass," Jack nodded "now where's me rum."

Jack walked to his cabin in a drunk way, swaggering a little when he opened his door. Anamaria grabbed a piece of cloth to bandage the wound at her arm and went back to her chores.

**X**

"What now Grandpapa?" Rose asked him. He looked in her blue eyes and thought for a moment. _"Wha' 'appened next?"_

His three grandchildren looked strange at him before he continued the story.

**X**

The anchor was down and night had fallen over the Caribbean sea as the Black Pearl lay silent in the water. The crew was down below. Some water was at their feet but they didn't care, it wouldn't kill them after all.

They all sat around a small wooden table, playing cards with each other, and losing their money to the only woman on board the infamous ship.

Even Captain Jack Sparrow joined them, of course, accompanied by his rum.

"I think I won this round."

"Not so fast Master Gibbs…Royal flush."(1)

Anamaria showed her cards and Gibbs groaned when Ana' took al the money from the table to her side. Jack stood at the side, watching his crew loose their bets to Anamaria.

"Care to give it a shot, Captain?"

The crew looked at Jack, wanting to know his answer. Jack nodded and took a mouthful of rum before sitting down. Anamaria shuffled the cards and gave Jack his.

He picked them up and looked at them, smiling.

**X**

"Did you win Grandpapa Jack?" Christian asked his grandfather

"Listen to the story Christian,"

"And don't interrupt it the whole time" Rosemary filled in for her older sister as she laid her head on Jacks shoulder.

X 

"Ye win again." Jack nodded in defeat at the girl in front of him who smiled

" 'Ow do ye do it Ana'?" Gibbs asked from the sideline

"Pure luck mates."

"There's no such thing as luck!" Marty looked at Anamaria who glared back, silencing the little man.

Jack stood up from the table and took a swig of his rum.

"_Why is the rum gone…again?" _he thought as he staggers a little _"So…that's why."_

"Giving up already Captain?"

"No' at all. I just need more rum."

Anamaria nodded as Jack walked to the hold of the ship and took another bottle of rum. He walked back and watched his crew, who were trying to defeat Anamaria. He was one of the last to go to sleep as he fell on his bed, sleeping from the moment his eyes closed.

**X**

"What happened next Grandpapa Jack?"

"Christian ! Don't interrupt the story!" Rose complained while she hit her twin playfully on the arm. Christian yelled as Jack watched Rosemary on his lap.

He smiled as Rosemary's eyes were dropping. She shook her head slightly, trying to stay awake. Jack kissed the top of her head and looked back at the twins.

* * *

(1) I don't know if the term _Royal Flush _is correct...I don't play cards

**I hope you all like corrected (hopefully completed) version of the first chapter...R&R please...I only received one review snif**

**reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

**Rosemary **: youngest grandchild : brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : twin sister of Christian : long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

_AN : some background on the education of the three children is mentioned in this chapter. I hope you all like it and review…first chapter three reviews… that's good!_

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack sat in his cabin. The waves of the sea crashed against the Pearl as Gibbs directed the ship in the given direction. Jack frowned and looked at the map. It was a map with the location of Isla De Muerta, but yet, who would look to find this cursed island, would only find sea.

He heard a knock on the wooden door of his cabin. Anamaria entered the room shortly after.

"Capt'n, we're here!"

Jack nodded and stood up from his chair. He took his hat and effects and followed Ana' outside. The Caribbean sun greeted his face as he blinked to block out the sun. He looked over the railing of the Black Pearl and looked around.

All he could see was sea. A few years years ago, Isla de Muerta was still here. He sighed.

"Just like I thought." He muttered softly to himself before walking back to his cabin to mark this on his map.

"Capt'n! New heading?"

Jack stopped his pace and turned around rather drunk before getting out his compass. It pointed in the direction of the south. He nodded and closed it again before walking to the wheel and direct the ship in the right direction.

"Keep this direction, I'll be in me cabin."

Gibbs nodded and took the wheel from Jack who descended the stairs and entered his excluded cabin.

**X**

"Did you like your cabin that much Grandpapa Jack?" Christian asked

Rose rolled her eyes and hit her brother on the head "Stop interrupting it!"

"Rose, don't hit yer brother!" Jack commanded

**X**

Jack ticked his compass and curiously it began to spin around like madness. Jack frowned and ticked the needle to stop it but it didn't work. He closed the compass and picked it up.

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want.." he muttered softly. He opened it again and sighed when he saw the needle spin around. Jack leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I need more rum for this."

He grabbed his bottle of rum from the floor and drank the last bits of the sweet liquid. He staggered to his bed and closed his eyes when he felt his pillow under his head. He rubbed his eyes again before drifting to sleep.

**X**

"Did you dream of Grandmama?"

"Christian! You're interrupting again!" Rose said angry as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her brother.

"Rose!" Rosemary whined "Sit down and listen to the story!"

**X**

"Capt'n! Wake up!"

"5 more minutes..." Jack muttered in his pillow and turned around.

Anamaria sighed impatient and rolled her eyes when she grabbed the blanket rom Jacks hands and tossed it at the other side of the bed. Jack woke up immediately.

"Me blanket!"

"I said 'Wake up!' " Anamaria tapped with her foot annoyed.

"…Oh." Jack said quietly

Jack stood up from his bed and yawned while stretching his arms. He looked at Anamaria and frowned.

"Wha' do you need me for?"

"We need a heading Capt'n." Anamaria leaned against the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest but took up the silver cup from the table and examined it. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup from her hands.

He placed it back on the table and walked out of the cabin with Anamaria following. Jack blinked from the sunlight but immediately walked to the wheel. He nodded to Mr. Gibbs and took out his compass.

"Where are we headed Capt'n?"

Jack thought for a moment before smirking and replying "Tortuga."

Gibbs smiled at Jack and nodded

"A little more west..." Jack muttered

Jack closed the compass and took over the wheel from Gibbs who went to help the crew with the chores.

**X**

"When I grow up! I'm going to be a pirate! Just like you Grandpapa Jack!"

"Christian! Momma will never allow that!" Rose said as a matter of fact.

"Momma was a pirate herself!"

"That doesn't mean she wants us to be!"

Jack rolled her eyes and motioned the children to be quiet. Anne had make sure the children knew that their parents and grandparents were pirates, but neither John or Anne wanted the three children to grow up to be pirates.

Of course, they were allowed to sail on the Black Pearl with Jack and meet the life of the sea, but they both knew that being a pirate was dangerous, and they wanted their children to grow up before they went to explore the sea.

"Still, I am going to be the best pirate that ever sailed the seas!"

"No you're not! Grandpapa Jack is!" Rose said, lifting up her head from Jack's shoulder.

Jack rolled his eyes and just continued the story.

**X**

"Jack! We're coming up on Tortuga!"

Jack nodded and directed the ship into the harbour of the most famous pirate town in the world. He smiled when he saw fights on the street, and rum crates all over the place. He nodded to the crew who scurried off the ship as soon as the anchor was down.

"You're not coming Ana'?" Jack asked while he was about to walk of the ship. Anamaria turned around and looked at him.

"No, seen it all before." She informed him "I'm going to watch the ship."

Jack frowned and nodded slowly before walking of the ship. He looked behind him once more and shrugged before walking to the city that never sleeps.

X 

Anamaria sat in her cabin, looking to the ceiling as her hands were behind her head. She didn't smile, or laugh. She wasn't sad or angry. She was numb. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ye know, that ceiling ain't changing any time soon."

She shot up surprised. Jack stood at the door, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him. She raised an eyebrow and laid back down.

"Shouldn't you be drinking rum in one of the taverns?"

"Seen it all before Love." Jack smirked

Anamaria didn't answer as she kept looking up to the ceiling.

"Somethings telling me that you're troubled."

He heard her snort from her position and he smirked a little. He would have her talk, even if it would cost him the whole night.

"Just leave Jack..I want to be alone for now."

Jack frowned, she sounded so sad as she said that. Jack nodded softly and left the room. He looked over his shoulder.

"Just know ye can talk to me when ye want Love."

Jack left the room and Ana' sighed sadly. She looked at the door where Jack had been standing a few minutes ago and said sadly to herself.

"I know Jack, I know."

* * *

**R&R**

**I love reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile**

* * *

**Special thanks to**

_Fernir666 (my wonderful beta)_

_Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria_

_Mrs. Groban_

_Jinxeh_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Rosemary **: youngest grandchild : brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : twin sister of Christian : long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : brown hair and brown eyes

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jack walked out on the deck. The moon was out that night and the sea made silent waves against the Pearl. His hand grabbed the bottle of rum tightly as he took another drink.

"Drink up me 'earties yo-ho" he softly muttered.

He smirked a little and yawned. He took out his compass and it pointed in the direction of the sea. He nodded and hung it back on his belt before walking back in his cabin. He placed the green bottle on his table and sat down, looking at his map.

**X**

Anamaria sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. She sighed deeply and looked up, the familiar faces of the walls in her cabin greeted her. She stood up and walked slowly up the stairs until she arrived at the deck of the Pearl.

She looked at the night sky and smiled softly at the many stars above. She climbed up to the crows nest and sat down, still looking at the sky she was never going to reach. She heard Jack move around in his cabin but didn't pay attention to it.

**X**

"Did you know she was sitting there grandpapa?" Christian interrupted. Rose and Rosemary rolled their eyes and ignored him. Jack smirked and shook his head. Christian frowned a little and looked at his grandfather.

**X**

The sun rose up from the sea and Jack yawned as he fell on his bed. The rays of light shined through his windows but he refused to go out on deck and send the ship back on trail. He heard a soft knock on the wooden door.

"Captain, the men want to get going…" Anamaria said while entering the room. Jack opened his eyes and looked sideways at the woman before closing them again. Anamaria sighed and came closer to his bed.

"What's the matter Jack?" She smirked. Jack shook his head and sat up. Ana watched him, he looked tired and drunk.

"Tell them I'll be right there." Jack said, finally waking up a little.

Anamaria waited a little while, watching Jack sit on the edge of his bed and rub his eyes. Ana slowly walked out of the room, while Jack stood up and walked to his table behind her. Jack leaned on the table for support while he looked down at the ground.

Ana looked over her shoulder and frowned. Slowly, she turned around to face him again. His eyes were closed and he had a pained expression on his face.

"You okay Jack?"

He quickly looked up with wide eyes and nodded, his open eyes closed again for a moment but he shook his head to wake him up. He nodded to answer her question and stood up, he smiled softly at her and followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The crew greeted their captain happily and immediately began their chores from the moment Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl. Gibbs greeted him and Jack shook his head again while his eyes closed.

"Jack, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Gibbs." Jack said quickly.

Gibbs looked unsure but nodded anyway. The crew was busy working and sometimes, Anamaria would shoot a glance at Jack and look worried at him. Jack rubbed his temple to prevent a head ache but ignored it eventually.

**X**

"Were you really alright Grandpapa?" Christian asked curious.

"If you wouldn't interrupt it the whole time, we would know Chris' !" Rose said as a matter of fact.

Jack chuckled a little before shifting in his chair. Rosemary woke up for a moment but her eyes closed soon afterwards.

**X**

"Jack, you should get some sleep." Anamaria decided as she stood next to him.

"I told you before Ana, I'm perfectly fine!"

Jack held the wheel of the Pearl thightly in his hands as Anamaria placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Jack shook his head and turned back to the wheel.

"Come on Jack! Everyone can see you're dead tired. You should sleep."

Jack ignored it and tried to keep his focus on the ship and the ocean. He took a deep breath and tried to stay awake. Anamaria was right, he was dead tired, but wasn't going to give in to it. He could handle it.

Couldn't he?

Anamaria looked worried at Jack and noticed he was not going to give in. She let out an angry sigh and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jack tried to ignore her but the sign of tiredness in his eyes was clearly visable.

"Come on Jack, you need to go to sleep. Don't you see this ain't helping you?"

"Stop mothering me!" Jack complained after a few moments of silence.

Anamaria raised an eyebrow disbelievalbe and looked at Jack who looked firm to the sea. His knuckles were white from the thight grip on the wheel and Ana took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Look, Ana, I don't need to go to sleep savvy? I'm perfectly alright." Jack decided

"Jack, you're almost falling asleep while you stand there."

"I can handle it." Jack said firm.

Anamaria looked unsure but gave in anyway. She knew he would see the thruth in her words later on, hopefully on time. Before he died of lack of sleep. Jack turned the wheel abruptely, making the crew loose their balance.

**X**

Jack watched his crew walk around on the deck. Anamaria was climbing to the top of the mast. He smiled at the woman and blinked the sun away from his eyes. Anamaria stood upon the mast, trying to hold her balance.

Jack frowned and secretely hoped she wouldn't fall of. This morning, he had been tired as she had said, but he had been to stubborn to admit it. While they took a quick break during noon, Jack had finally fallen asleep in a peacefull slumber before being brutely awoken by the crew running around, trying to move the ship again.

He took a quick breath as his eyes widened for a moment when Ana almost fell from the mast but regained her balance immediately afterwards. He let out a soft sigh of relief as she sat down in the crowsnest, gazing around for attacking ships.

**X**

"Didn't mom said once she walked upon the mast too?"

"Tha' was a long time ago Rose."

"Yeah Rose, "Christian said "She doesn't do that anymore."

"Why not Grandpapa Jack?"

Anne entered the room and leaned against the door frame for a moment before answering.

"I grew up." Anne smirked. Jack looked at his daughter and smirked back before turning back to his grandchildren. Anne shook her head and walked out the room.

* * *

**R&R please…**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

_AN : Next chapter will be longer…I hope_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Rosemary **: youngest grandchild : brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : twin sister of Christian : long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : brown hair and brown eyes

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The ship came closer and closer to land and Jack frowned a little when he saw a Navy ship coming towards them. He pocketed his compass and alerted the crew to be on their best. The ship sailed next to them and Jack looked at the Captain. He greeted Jack and Jack only nodded in return.

"What is your state of business here?" He asked.

"Let us reload our ship and we'll be on our way."

The Officer frowned and looked at Jack who smirked in the sunlight. The crew stopped with their duties and looked at the communication between the two captains.

"Tell me your name Captain."

"Smith...or Smithy if you like."

The captain of the HMS Gardner frowned at Jack and let him go before he would get even more confused. Jack smirked and sailed into the port, leaving his crew for a rest. Anamaria walked of the ship in a matter of seconds and Jack frowned, watching her leaving figure. He shrugged and walked to his cabin with a bottle of rum in his hand.

**X**

"Smithy? How did you come up with that one Grandpapa?"

Jack shrugged, smirking a little at his grandchildren. Rose frowned and crossed her arms in front of her, pouting when he didn't want to answer to her question. Jack chuckled a little and patted her on the head before he restarted the story.

**X**

"Captain?" Anamaria stuck her head inside the room. The moonlight let her to see some small things laying on the table in the middle of the room, but no sign of Jack. She frowned and opened the door a little more.

She looked around the room, curious where Jack could be at this hour of the night. She walked around the room, as silent as she could. Sometimes, she would pick up an object that laid around his room but placed it back immediatly, afraid she would get caught.

She eyed the compass on the table and frowned. Slowly, her hands picked the small object from the wooden table and eyed it carefully.

"Interesting ain't it?"

Anamaria jumped a little and turned around, closing the compass in the mean time. Jack stood right in front of her, his eyes laughing and a smirk played on his lips. She sighed in relief as he sawhis face and nodded to his question. Jack's smirk grew bigger as he picked it from her hands and hung it back on his belt.

"It doesn't point north."

"We're not trying to find north are we?"

Anamaria thought about the fact and nodded slowly, agreeing with the little fact. Jack smiled brightly and enthusiastic at her and showed her what he meant.

"This compass, points to what we want the most." Jack said dramatically

"Everything?"

"Everything your heart longs for." Jack sat down in his chair and leaned back while placing his feet on the table.

Anamaria sat on a vacant chair, placing her elbows on the table she leaned towards him.

"To what is it pointing now?" Anamaria challenged.

Jack took another swig of his rum and cocked his head while smirking at the woman in front of him. He copied her style and looked her in the eye.

"The one thing I want the most at this moment."

"And that is?"

"Me rum!" Jack eyes widened as Anamaria drunk the last bits of his bottle of rum.

Anamaria laughed a little and placed the empty bottle on the table. Jack pouted and leaned back in his chair, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at Anamaria who copied his style this time.

"Did you have to do that?" Jack asked annoyed

Ana nodded and smirked at her captain. He rolled his eyes and walked towards his small closet at the end of his bed. He got out two bottles of rum and tossed on towards Anamaria. Her smirk grew wider as she opened it and took a swig of the sweet liquor.

"What did you do tonight, except drinking my rum."

Anamaria laughed a little and placed the bottle of rum on the table before leaning closer to Jack and giving him a kiss to shut him up.

"My thought is that you drank to much." Jack frowned

Ana chuckled and planted another kiss on his lips.

**X**

"Grandpapa ! No details!" Christian complained.

"I have to agree with him on this fact Grandpapa." Rose said.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes before he restarted the story, leaving out the details.

**X**

Jack woke up with his head on the table. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around with small eyes and rolled his eyes as he looked outside. The moon was still high at the sky. Jack frowned and looked around the room. Ana was no where to be seen.

"_Maybe it was a dream." _Jack thought. He shrugged and stood up from his chair, seeing the two bottles of rum on the table, he frowned again._"Or not…"_

He yawned again and walked to his bed and fell asleep immediately.

**X**

"Was it really a dream Grandpapa?"

Jack frowned, _"Was it? I don't remember…" _He zoned out for a moment until he felt a pain in his arm. He yelped and rubbed his arm, looking a litle mad.

"Wha' was that?"

"You were daydreaming Grandpapa." Rosemary said sweetly.

Jack mouthed a small 'oh' before smirking and continuing the story before the three children could protest.

**X**

"Good morning sunshine. The earth says hello!" Jack smiled cheery and took another swig of his rum while walking to the wheel. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at an ever cheerful Jack and was surprised Jack didn't open his compass before they set sail.

Anamaria walked on the deck, hearing a cheerful Jack in the morning, was a rare thing. She looked at him and smiled a little. Jack squinted in the bright morning sun and Ana's smile grew brighter.

"_God, what's wrong with me?"_

The feeling of butterflies in her stomach overwhelmed her. She frowned, she couldn't be falling in love with Jack could she? She shook her hea and tried to forget the thought that entered her mind. She adjusted her bandana and began to climb up to the crowsnest.

Jack smirked when he saw Anamaria climb and thought of the events of last night. _"Was it all but a dream?" _His mind wanted to know if it was. He frowned and decided he would have to ask her later on.

"Something wrong Jack?"

"Wha'?" Jack looked around and then fixated his eyes on Mr. Gibbs

"You look distant. Something wrong?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in a drunken way and shook his head while smirking. "Just enjoying the sun mate."

Gibbs nodded unsure and looked at Jack sceptically before he walked to do his chores, shaking his head.

**X**

Anamaria watched Jack from the crowsnest, she wondered if she was really falling in love with him, or not. She frowned. How could she? Pirates don't fall in love, they only love the sea and their freedom.

But how could she explain the feelings that made her heart flutter every time she looked at Jack's eyes. She shook the thought out of her head and frowned, remembering last nights dream.

"_Was it even a dream?"_ she thought absent from the real topic. _"I didn't drink that much did I?"_

She looked at the sky, thinking it would hold the answers to her questions but frowned and looked back at Jack. The sea around them was calm and no ships were seen at the horizon, Anamaria had to keep herself from going down to the deck and ask Jack about last night.

"_It's better if we talk about it alone."_

**X**

"Now, bring me that horizon;" Jacks whispered while he ook out his compass, remembering the dream he told Ana about it works. "…and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo-ho." He smirked when he saw the sun set at the horizon.

They had taken a rest for the night as the crew members slowly walked below deck, enjoying the spare moment to gamble, play dice games and drink a lot of rum until they dropped. Anamaria climbed down from the crows nest and wanted to follow the rest of the crew when Jack stopped her, motioning to his cabin.

"If this is about that dream. I don't know if it was real or not."

Jack looked perplexed at her and frowned. "I was 'oping you did. You're the smart one after all."

Anamaria rolled her eyes and looked at Jack.

"I found two rum bottles on me table this morning. Or at least, last night."

Anamaria focused her eyes back on Jack after gazing away from his face. She frowned and looked at Jack in wonder.

"Was it a dream…or not?" she softly whispers

* * *

**R&R please…**

**I like reviews and I cannot lie**

**They make me smile**

**sorry about the shortness of the chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

**Rosemary **: youngest grandchild : brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : twin sister of Christian : long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

"Dream or not..." Anamaria played with a little silver coin between her fingers, looking at it interested. The room around her was full of loud talking, laughing, cursing and drunk pirates. But her mind was elsewhere. She thought about last night.

And she didn't know if it was a dream or not. Her eyes turned to Jack, unfortunaly for her, he glanced at her on the same time. She quickly looked away, sipping a little from the half full bottle of rum in her hand. Jack chuckled a little and looked the other way, understanding the silent reason Anamaria had for ignoring him.

Anamaria stood up abruptly, leaving the room in such a short time, Jack needed some seconds to know what just happened. He looked around at the crew and knew that, even how drunk they were, they wouldn't notice their captain to be absent.

He followed her to the deck, trying to be as silent as possible. Knowing that she probably wanted some time alone. He took another swig of his bottle of rum and leaned against the mast, watching her standing at the helm of the ship, enjoying the silence of the sea and the night.

He smiled, somehow, she looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. He frowned, still not understanding why he suddenly thought such things about her. She was like a sister to him, but he couldn't be falling in love with her could he? He's Captain Jack Sparrow, he didn't fall in love that easily. But Anamaria, she was special.

She was independent. She was beautiful, even Jack had to admit that. She had courage. She could fight, she could stand alone. And whenever there was something that bothered her, she would say it out straight. Now that Jack came to think of it.

How come he never noticed her before. She had been with him for so long. He let out a small breath and gazed at her, knowing that she probably knew he stood there, gazing at her. He slowly walked towards her, trying to keep her attention to the night and sea so long as possible.

She turned around before he could reach her. He placed his hand on the wheel, leaning towards it and smirking at her.

It was then he noticed, how beautiful her eyes were. How perfect her lips were and the way her hair fell over her shoulders. His smirk turned in a genuine smile as she returned the small gesture.

"You left so quickly." Jack broke the silence

"I wanted some silence around me." Anamaria turned back around, leaning on the railing of the ship, gazing at the sea again. Jack nodded a little and walked until he could copy her style. She looked at him for a second but his mind was fixated on the beautiful glisters of the sea in the pale moonlight.

She smiled, knowing that he would love the sea more than anything in the world. She realized how deep his eyes could look, how much emotion they could show in a matter of seconds. He turned around, still leaning on the railing with one elbow.

"Enjoying the view?"

Anamaria shook her head out of her thoughts and smirked at Jack "In your dreams Jack."

Jack smirked and leaned closer to Anamaria. They looked in each others eyes, knowing that they were alone on the deck. The rest of the crew was down below, drinking themselves drunk 'till dawn.

**X**

"Ship Attack!"

Jack shot up from bed and looked around frantically. He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, placing his tricorn hat on his head the last second. He walked to the wheel, taking it over from Anamaria's slender hands.

He frowned, noticing how female she actually looked behind the pirate facade. She walked down to the deck, helping the other members of the crew.

"Jack ! Enemy ship ahead!"

Jack nodded and looked at Anamaria who was going to draw her sword to fight.

"Ana'! Get below deck!"

Anamaria looked at him, wide-eyed. She walked up to him, furious by his order.

"Jack! I can fight!" She said, more angry than he had ever seen her before.

"Get below deck Ana'! Captain's orders!"

"Do you see me as a member of your crew?" She asked with fury in her eyes

"O'course I do!"

"Then you will let me fight!" Anamaria agreed

"No! Get below deck!" Jack argued

"Why can't I fight?!"

"Because I love you!"

Anamaria looked surprised. Jack's eyes were filled with anger but it was replaced by sadness. He quickly hid it and looked neutral at the girl in front of him. She looked at him, not believing what she just heard.

"Jack?"

"Nothing, let it go." Jack mumbled

"Do you mean it?"

"I said let it go! Just...,"Jack sighed "Get below deck Ana', please?"

Ana' shook her head and tried to control her emotions. If there was one thing that Jack didn't say a lot, it was please, or 'I love you'.

"I want to fight Capt'n."

Jack didn't answer again but just walked away, his head hung low but trying to block out what he had just said. Anamaria nodded, understanding the situation. They would talk of it later.. The crew looked in silence at the two but began to whisper to each other from the moment Jack slammed his door close.

Anamaria took over the wheel, waiting for the whispers to calm down, knowing that it would be quite soon. She let out a heavy, troubled sigh and ran a hand through her hair while commanding the crew to get the cannons ready for attack.

**X**

Jack placed his head in his hands as he was close to tears. He took deep and short breaths, trying to take in what he had just said. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the conversation that kept playing in his head.

He heard the gunshots outside but didn't care for a moment, his mind was to busy trying to get over the fact that he said the three words to Anamaria. The three words he had never said before, at least not when he wasn't drunk.

He heard her voice outside, giving the commands to the crew, knowing that the ship was in good hands, he laid down, his eyes closed. He took a rather large sip from the bottle of rum and tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder, closing his eyes.

He knew he had to go help his crew with the fight, but as long as he knew that the other crew wasn't boarding the Pearl, he could rest a few moments.

**X**

"Gibbs! They're boarding the ship!" Anamaria yelled over the sounds of clashing swords and cannon's crashing in the wood of the other ship. Gibbs nodded to her and wanted to get Jack out of his cabin but wasn't quick enough as Jack was already next to Anamaria.

She smirked at her captain, but he seemed to ignore her, even if she was so close to him. She stepped away from the wheel and Jack quickly took over, knowing that they had one last change to win this fight.

"Alright Lads, you know what to do. Let them understand what real piracy is!" Jack ordered the crew, letting them loose on the other ship. He smirked to the other captain, mock-saluting him in the progress.

**X**

"Grandpapa? Did you mean it? Did you love her?"

"Yes, I did. Even though I tried to deny it for a long while." Jack answered truthfully.

Christian and Rose looked at each other, trying to think of a reason why he would deny his love for their grandmother. She shrugged and turned their eyes back on Jack.

**X**

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" Anamaria entered the room as silent as she could, trying to wait for Jack's approval. She closed the door behind her and held her arms behind her back. She took a few steps until she reached the table and looked around for any sign of Jack.

She jumped a little when she heard Jack behind her. Anamaria looked at him, not knowing what to say that moment. Jack's eyes pierced through hers and for the first time, she noticed how much emotion his eyes could have. She tried to smile at him but failed a little when her eyes looked at the ground, trying to avoid his piercing gaze on her.

He sat down in his chair without saying anything, Anamaria looked back up and noticed how sad he really looked. She frowned and walked closer, foot by foot.

"Jack? Did you mean what you said?"

"I...I don't know Ana." Jack whispered.

Anamaria frowned, a little angry. "How can you not know Jack? It's a simple question. Did you mean it or not?"

"I don't know Ana!" Jack said louder.

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't know!" Jack said softer

"Did you mean what you said Jack?"

"I DON'T KNOW !"

Jack stood up, looking at Ana. She looked at him, noticing how heavy his breaths were. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down from the sudden outburst of anger towards her. He sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't know." He whispered again.

Anamaria stomped out of the room, trying to hold her anger inside. She walked over the deserted deck, her hands balled in fists. She hit the mast in anger and didn't care of the pain that coursed through her hand.

"How can he not know?!" She whispered fiercely to herself.

* * *

**R&R please**

**I like reviews and I cannot lie...they make smile (and I can use it right now...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian **: twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Jack sat in his cabin, looking at the map in front of him but it seemed like he couldn't focus on it for the moment. He placed his head in his hands and watched the thin lines on the paper. He heard the crew work outside, talking and chattering as they did their chores. 

The sun shined brightly outside but he had darkened his cabin so he wouldn't be disturbed by the sun in his eyes. He rubbed his tired eyes to force them to stay open and shook his head, trying to stay awake after all.

"Good god, Jack, why is it so dark in here?" Mr. Gibbs filled the silent room and he quickly pulled the curtains open. Jack blinked as the sun reached his dark eyes. He held his hand in front of his eyes, trying to look through the blinding light at Mr. Gibbs.

He placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward to look Jack straight in the eye. Jack looked back and Gibbs was shocked by the bags under his eyes.

"Jack, you're killing yourself by locking yourself up. It's not helping you, nor Anamaria."

Jack remained silent and leaned back in his chair, looking away from Mr. Gibbs' gaze on him. He crossed his arms in front of him and refused to answer. Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked at a stubborn Jack.

"You're not helping us either Jack. We need a course to sail. Or you know what will happen."

Jack finally looked at Gibbs, knowing what he meant. He sighed a little and shook his tired head to try and stay awake. Slowly, his head nodded in agreement as his right hand picked up his tricorn hat and placed it on his head.

He walked outside, blinking in the sun. He didn't say a word to the crew as he ignored their glances at him. He grabbed his compass and looked at it.

"Next stop...Tortuga." He smirked in the sun, his golden teeth blinking in the rays.

**X**

"Don't you want to go in the city Jack?"

"You go Mr. Gibbs, I'll follow you later on." Jack nodded, taking another drink of his rum.

Gibbs looked at Jack strangely and nodded slowly before walking of the plank and into the bursting city of Tortuga. Jack leaned on the railing, looking at the city for a moment before turning around. He jumped a little when Anamaria stood in front of him.

"Anamaria." He smirked. Ana glared at him and slapped him as hard as she could. Jack took a step backwards by the shock of the slap and looked at her. Ana looked at him, furiously. He took a deep breath and looked away from her brown eyes.

"Jack, we can't keep denying it." She said slowly.

Jack's eyes turned back on her as she touched his hand briefly with her long delicate fingers. He looked at their hands together and had to suppress a smile. Anamaria quickly pulled her hand back as her eyes were still fixed on a silent Jack.

**X**

"What happened Grandpapa."

"The only thing that could've happened." Jack answered softly.

**X**

"We can't Ana, we just...can't." He whispered

"Who are you trying to fool Jack? Yourself? The world? The crew? Your feelings?"

Jack walked away from Ana, trying to escape her. She followed him until they stood at the helm of the ship, looking at the sunset.

"Jack, you can't deny what happened. Nor walk away from it."

Jack took a deep breath, still trying to keep his eyes fixated on the sun instead of Anamaria's beautiful face. Her perfect lips and chocolate brown eyes. Ana got tired of the constant silence Jack gave her and stomped away.

"Indeed I can't Ana, but I can try." He softly whispers to himself.

**X**

"Hey beauty, what are you doing here all alone?"

Anamaria looked up from her drink and looked straight in dark green eyes. His long brown hair hung in front of his eyes as he smirked at her. His shirt was rather clean for someone who walked around in Tortuga and his loose pants had some cuts in it but that was all.

"Need some company?" His voice asked again. He walked closer to her, standing behind her back.

"Didn't see you around here before." He continues

"Maybe because you haven't been here for long." She answered short

"Maybe _You_ just got here." He retards.

"Okay mister, don't play the wise guy. I'm not in the mood." Anamaria glared at him and turned back to her bottle of rum. His hand touched her shoulder and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood up, trying to walk away from him.

"Tell me why you're not in the mood." He whispered in her ear. Ana struggles to break free

"Let go of me, I don't even know you." Ana said angry, still struggling against his grip.

"Maybe It's time for you to get to know me. I'm Christopher." He whispered again

"Alright...Goodbye Christopher." Ana broke free from his grasp and hit him in the stomach before walking off, forgetting her bottle of rum that still stood on the table. Christopher watched her walking away and smirked before following her outside.

**X**

"Stop following me." Anamaria turned around to face him. He smirked at her and leaned closer to her so her back was against the wall behind her. He placed his hand next to her head and leaned even closer to her body.

Her small frame was caught between the wall and his body as she tried to escape. His breath is close on her skin as she looked away from him, seeing Jack in the distance. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned her head back, trying to avoid his gaze on her.

But before she knew it, she felt Christopher's lips on her. She struggled to break free, closing her eyes to push the thoughts of him kissing her out of her mind. Anamaria pushed him of her and walked away from him, in the direction she saw Jack last time.

But suddenly, she noticed.

Jack wasn't there anymore.

**X**

Jack looked at the stars above him. The wooden pole of the mast was his only support while his leg hung over the side and his hands were behind his back. He knew it was a dangerous spot of the ship, but somehow, tonight, he didn't really care.

He didn't say anything, or think anything. He was numb. He just lay there, looking at the thousands of glistering white lights at the dark sky. He heard the soft waves of the sea crash against the wood of the Pearl but for once, he didn't smile.

A small, gentle breeze went over him, he remained as still as he could, knowing that he was used to it so much that he wouldn't fall off. He just hoped no one would be so smart to scare him or wake him from his reverie.

He let out a silent sigh, letting the wind carry it with it. His eyes showed no single emotion. The event of a few minutes ago still played in front of his eyes. And slowly, his mind began to tell itself. He was really falling in love with Anamaria.

His heart fluttered when he thought of her smiling face that she showed him every sunny morning. He carefully shook his head so his arm would stay in place as he tried to ban the thought of Ana from his head.

"_What's wrong with me?"_

**X**

"Did you ever fall of Grandpapa?"

"If I ever fell of, you would be the first one to know little lass." Jack answered to his eldest granddaughter. She frowned for a second, remembering that her mother and her grandmother sat on the mast a lot when they were young. And they never fell of. She nodded at her grandfather and sat back while he continued the story before they would go to bed.

**X**

He began to believe his heart more and more, he was falling in love after all. His body felt numb as he closed his eyes. The loud noises of the city of Tortuga filled his ears as he slowly drifted to a dangerous sleep that he tired to avoid the whole night.

His breathing slowed down and his mind stopped with thinking about Anamaria. But Jack knew that he would be plagued with her memory for his whole life if he didn't do something soon. The taste of rum filled his mouth but it was like his whole body protested to move an inch when he tried to sit up on the mast.

He let out a small sigh and reopened his eyes as he knew he wouldn't fall asleep soon. Not in the position he was in right now. He finally managed to sit up right and look at the mast in front of him. He let out a groan and laid back down, knowing there was no point in just sitting on the mast.

_She needed to do this, she needed to be free. She couldn't live like this any longer. She looked down and took a deep breath. Snow began to fall down from the dark skies. _

_Snow was falling from the skies as he saw her head looking down. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight braid and her two brown eyes glanced side wards as she heard the cracking of snow behind her._

"_You shouldn't be doing that." He heard his own voice say._

_She smirked before turning around slowly, she cocked her head when she saw him standing. Anamaria watched him, her gaze neutral. He stood there with no emotion shining in his eyes, just like the day he denied his love for her. _

_His brown dreadlocks waved in the wind as a breeze passed him. His brown eyes locked into hers. She glared at him and turned back._

"_You don't know me."_

_He sighed and tried to come closer but it was like there was an invisible wall shielding him from her. He couldn't move, he looked at her back, expecting her to turn around and yell at him._

"_Come on, you don't need to do this."_

_Her arms were bare, they were pale from the constant wearing of long shirts but the deep scar that ran down from her wrist alerted him. He looked at her, frowning slightly. _

_She was pale, close to anorexia, deprived of sleep, malnourished, and emotionally being killed, but she was alive. Her haunted and beautiful eyes stared blankly at the scene in front of her, as her mind addressed a swarm of thoughts._

"_Why did you deny it?" it was barely a whisper_

"_It was the most stupid mistake I ever made in my life. Trying to deny my feelings for you"_

_She looked at him over her shoulder, he looked at her, worried. Her pink lips formed a small smile. She had to do this, but why was she hesitating? What was she waiting for? She looked him in the eye, his brown eyes that shined out worry and sadness. _

"_Don't do this Ana."_

"_I have to…I'm sorry"_

_A whisper in the wind formed in the three little words_

_I love you_

_The last thing she heard before falling in the darkness was the call of her name by the man she loved all those years. _

Jack shot up from the dream, he looked around the room, adjusting to the light shining through the windows. He looked at his bed, wondering how he got there in the first place.

"_What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this?"_

Jack didn't know what was coming to him, the dream felt so real, but yet, so surreal. He shook his head, trying to push it out of his mind and thoughts. He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing his head in his hands.

His heart was playing with him. His feelings were playing with him. He was like a puppet on their strings and he wanted to break free. The only problem was, he couldn't. he was trapped between the lies the tried to tell himself.

He had to break free.

* * *

**R&R please, I like reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile**

**Hope you all like the chapter !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 7 : Distant thoughts**

* * *

"Alright, we've stayed here long enough. Let's get a move on here!"

"Jack! Ana's not here!" Gibbs informed him.

Jack cursed under his breath for a moment before looking back at Gibbs. "Where is she!" He asked, frowning a little at the older man.

Gibbs shrugged at Jack who groaned and rubbed his temple to prevent a head ache from forming.

"Could someone get Ana!?"

Jonathan, the youngest member of the crew nodded before jumping over the railing and running away into the city to find Ana. Jack walked over to the railing, remembering the nightmare he had that night. He couldn't get the image of Ana out of his head.

"Jack? You alright?"

Gibbs, his first mate, perhaps the only person on the ship that could call him Jack instead of Captain Jack. Ana called his Jack more then often, but Jack let her, knowing that he couldn't change her stubborn character.

He smiled, knowing that her stubbornness could get her in trouble once. He nodded to answer Gibbs question but inside, his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts. The nightmare, Ana, his feelings. His mind asked questions he couldn't answer.

**X**

"Ana? Why aren't you at the ship yet?"

Ana's eyes widened as she let her cup of rum fall on the ground. Before answering Jonathan's question, she ran out of the pub, hurrying herself to the docks. Jonathan frowned and followed the woman outside, knowing that he had to hurry or Captain Jack Sparrow might leave without him.

Jonathan knew that Ana had a special place with Jack, but his mind was ignorant to how close the two really were. He took short breaths as he ran after Ana, trying to keep up with her. Ana saw the ship, knowing that Jack was already leaving.

Gibbs threw a rope at her, her left hand grabbed the rope tightly while her other hand grabbed Jonathans arm, knowing that he couldn't make it on his own. Her feet pushed her off the dock, letting her swing with the rope towards the Pearl as the other members of the crew pulled her in.

Ana and Jonathan landed on the deck with the crew continuing to their chores, Ana looked at Jack who nodded at her. Anamaria smiled, nodding back at Jack and following the crew's example and began with her chores.

**X**

Jonathan looked at Anamaria standing next to Jack while he scrubbed the deck. Everyone knew the woman was close to Jack. But Jonathan never thought she was that close she could stand next to him while he looked on his compass.

Jack was a cautious man, knowing that no one was really that honest. After all, he was a pirate, and dishonest. Jack closed the compass as Anamaria leaned with her elbows on the railing, looking at her captain while he steered the ship in the right direction.

Anamaria smiled brightly even though Jack didn't say a word, he looked tired, Jonathan thought. The young boy sighed and went back to scrub the deck, knowing that he would never know what was going on in Captain Jack Sparrow's head.

Ana took over the wheel, it was the same routine like on every journey. She watched Jack's troubled eyes and face before her own eyes looked the other way. He looked thinner, she thought while directing her eyes on the blue ocean around her.

The wind blew some hair in her eyes as she shook her head out of her thoughts. Anamaria felt Jack's eyes on her back but she didn't turn around, nor did she say anything. Jack would come out on his own terms, Ana knew that.

She smiled at the warmth of the sun on her face as she placed some of her black hair behind her ear. Jacks eyes fell on the scar on her right arm, not wrist, he reminded himself. He watched her steer the Pearl in a way that fascinated him.

His thoughts drifted away from the blue sea. Jack blinked a couple of times as he refocused. The horizons were far away and as calm as they could get for such a warm day. The soft waves of th ocean met the wood of the Pearl, rocking the ship softly as it made it's own way through the wide spaces of the sea.

Freedom, Jack mused before he took another sip of his rum, that's what it's really all about...freedom. Jack smirked at his thoughts as he looked over his working, half-asleep crew.

His feet brought him straight next to Ana, who's eyes were fixated on the deck. For a small moment, Jack thought he saw a smile appear on her face before it disappeared again. Jack smiled himself, walking behind Anamaria and grabbing the wheel with his two hands, the rum bottle fell empty on the floor.

"How did tha' scar get there."

"None of yer business Jack. it's barely a scratch."

Jack smirked and leaned closer to Ana. She placed her head on his chest and look up at him as she was trapped between his two arms.

"If you want the wheel back, just say it." Jack laughed and was surprised Ana stayed in the same position she was in at that moment. Normally she would run away. She let go of the wheel and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Her brown eyes closed for the moment as Jack turned the wheel a little, ignoring the strange looks from the crew.

It felt good, having Ana so close to him, Jacks thoughts drifted away again as he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist in order to keep Ana from falling. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a smile appearing on Mr. Gibbs lips.

Jack smirked and held the wheel in one hand while holding Ana close to him. He looked at her curiously, her breathing was calm and silent as a smile appeared on his own face again. Mr. Gibbs quickly took over the wheel while Jack picked the young woman up without waking her up.

**X**

Ana woke up, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Some small candles burned happily, lightening the cabin. Anamaria recognized the small lighted room and looked around, throwing he covers from her petit body.

"You fell asleep." Jack's voice answered her unasked question. Anamaria frowned and yawned a little. She had been tired on her feet before, but she never thought she would've fallen asleep at the wheel. In Jack's arms.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and looked at Jack. The candles were the only light illuminating his face and in some way. It made him look more dangerous than he already was. His brown eyes showed only black and Ana managed another small smile, blinking in the sun as Jack opened the curtains.

"And you didn't care me to my own cabin because?"

"Mine was so much closer." Jack said as a matter of fact. The Captain of the Black Pearl smirked at the woman on his bed.

She looked away, laughing a little before turning her head back at his face. Her own brown eyes looked outside, noticing the ship wasn't moving.

"Small break?"

"Aye, crew was getting tired in the hot sun." Jack nodded, showing Ana one of his rare, true and honest smiles. Anamaria nodded, her mind absent from the real topic. Her eyes followed Jack around the cabin, noticing how his white shirt missed a couple of buttons.

"Had a good sleep?" Ana blinked again and refocused her gaze. She nodded and showed Jack the smile that played on her lips.

"What's wrong with you? You seem...distant." Anamaria asked her captain, looking at him curiously.

Jack looked up from the various papers he was going through. His gaze lingered on Anamaria's face before his eyes darted back to his own notes. She noticed how clean and straight his handwriting really was, since they practically lived on a constant moving and rocking ship.

"Just a bad dream." Jack's voice brought her back to the present again. Anamaria realized her thoughts had drifted off again as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to tell me about it?" Jack shook his head, making soft noises with the trinkets in his hair.

Jacks rough hands picked up his hat before he placed it over his own red bandana and walked out of the door. Anamaria jumped to her feet, following Jack outside without a second thought.

She blinked in the Caribbean sun and her feet guided her up the stairs to the helm. Jack looked out to the sea, his eyes distant and his mind elsewhere. Anamaria felt her own lips form another small smile that moment before she placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his daydream.

Jack looked over his shoulder before he turned around to face Anamaria. Ana saw a smirk played on his lips before he ordered the crew to get back to work. Clearly, the interaction between their captain and Anamaria was more interesting.

Ana's left hand grabbed the small wound on her right arm, hiding it a little. Her body leaned against the railing of the Pearl, her eyes looking in the distance. What her mind didn't know was that Jack was struggling inside of him to break free from his feelings. Just like her own feelings grew stronger and stronger each day.

**X**

Jack placed his head in his hands while he pondered over the various papers spread across his table. His absent mind kept replaying the dream, like a broken record. Jack leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered to himself as he closed his tired eyes. His lungs took a deep breath when his mind remembered all the work he needed to finish. Jack's hand picked up the pen as he drew some more lines on the map, precisely as he was learned to do so long ago.

* * *

**R&R please, I like reviews and I cannot lie.****They make me smile**

**I hope you all like this chapter...I'll try to make next chapter a little longer **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

_Rosemary _ Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

_Rose_ Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

_Christian _ twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

**Chapter 8 : Just Get Back In Her Arms**

* * *

The sea slammed against the Pearl with a force that Jack had trouble keeping his ship in the right direction. Rain fell down from the skies as the compass was going to be slammed out of his hands when another wave hit the Pearl. 

Jack's hat soaked with water as the crew tried to keep their balance on the rocking ship.

Anamaria struggled with the loose ropes and tried to stay on the ship as another wave crashed into her. Her eyes looked at Jack from time to time, trying to see through the rain was hard enough.

But with all the sea water splashing in her brown eyes, it was hard to keep her focus on her chores.

Jack himself was struggling to keep the wheel in his hands as another wave crashed on the deck. They were almost out of the storm, she felt it. The strenght of the huge waves faded away as sunrays peered through the dark clouds.

The eye of the storm, probably the safest place they could find during the storm, but probably the most dangerous place you could have. Jack let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing them to keep the sleep away.

Anamaria fastenedt he ropes and walked over to her captain, rubbing his shoulders as he looked up shocked. She silenced them while Jack frowned at her movements.

"You look tense." She said softly, rubbing his shoulders while trying to look over them.

Jack smirked, turning around and taking her wrists in his hands. Their eyes locked in each other as they stood in front of each other.

Ana's eyes were the first ones to look away from Jacks brown eyes. He managed a small smile before releasing her wrists. Anamaria looked back at him, shooting him another small smile before she walked away.

Jack cursed to himself, knowing that was one of those rare moments where he felt connected to her in some strange sort of way. He shook his head, taking of his hat and letting the water drop out of it as he held it upside down.

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack with fascination. The Captain of the Black Pearl didn't say another word before he retreated back to his own cabin to brood. Mr. Gibbs sighed, knowing that one of them should make the first move.

**X**

Jack entered his cabin and his eyes widened at the sight of Anamaria stiting on his bed, staring of in space. He frowned, placing his hat on it's normal place together with his coat before walking over to her.

"Ana? 'Re ye aight?"

Anamaria looked up at Jack, shocking the captain with tears in her hazel eyes. Jack walked closer to her before kneeling down in front of her and taking her small hands in his. She avoided his gaze by looking at the other side of the room but Jack placed one hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Ana..."

"No Jack, we can't stop denying it. _I _can't stop denying it!" She said to him as she forced herself away from him. Her feet directed her until she stood with her back to Jack, her eyes looking outside at the calm sea.

Jack looked over his shoulder with a sad look in his brown eyes. Ana felt his eyes go through her, as he could see right through her.

"This is destroying me Jack. I can't take it anymore." She softly whispered before she finally turned around to face her captain. Jack stood up, walking over to her in a matter of seconds before he endulged her into a deep, caring and soft hug.

Anamaria placed her head on his shoulder while letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Jack held her, rubbing soft circles on her back while she listened to his heart beat.

"Say something Jack. Anything."

Jack remained silent, looking out in front of him. He wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't. He couldn't say one word of what he was feeling or thinking. Anamaria pulled away from the hug, looking him in the eye and grabbing his face with her both hands before she kissed his lips passionate. Jack's arms surrounded her waist as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"I prefer actions instead of words." Jack smirked, kissing her again after she pulled away. Anamaria stiffened for a second before she threw her arms around his neck to kiss him back. They both pulled back, looking in each others eyes before a small smile appeared on Anamaria's lips.

**X**

Gibbs knocked on the door of Jacks cabin, putting his head inside. Anamaria was laying on Jacks bed and Jack sat at his table, drinking some more rum. Mr. Gibbs frowned a little before he alerted the two of his presence.

"The crew is getting restless Jack. With the storm surrounding us and all that." Jack looked up from his rum and Anamaria shot up with wide eyes.

Captain Sparrow looked at Gibbs before nodding and standing up, grabbing his effects from the table. Anamaria stood up from the bed, stretching a little as she yawned.

"Tired?"

"Just exhausted from the storm earlier." She smiled back, placing her head on Jacks shoulder while he hugged her briefly.

"Just be careful out there." The captain of the Black Pearl nodded before he grabbed his coat and walked outside with Ana following him.

**X**

"That was a close one."

"But we came through it Jack, that's important."

Jack frowned, looking at the severe damage the storm had caused upon the Pearl. He sighed and rubbed his temple to prevent a head ache from coming up on him. He nodded, giving directions to Gibbs for the repairs of the ship while he looked at the town in front of him.

**X**

"Can I ask what you did with this sword?" Will raised an eyebrow at Jack before he took it from Jack's hands.

"I fought with it. Isn't that obvious." Jack copied Wills position as the youngest Turner shook his head, smiling.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? You haven't changed a bit." Jack turned around to face the woman behind him. He smirked at Elizabeth nodded at her.

"Miss Swann. I see you're still with the eunich behind me."

"That eunich is my husband after all." She smirked, shooting a smile at Will who laughed a little.

"I thought I saw the Pearl docked in the harbour."

Jack nodded, smiling a little at Elizabeth as she gave Will a soft kiss on the cheek before she left the shop again.

"So, yer still in love with yer bonny lass."

"I'd still die for her Jack." Will answered. Jack nodded, looking around the shop and smiling truefully.

But Jack wondered if he would want to die for Anamaria too. He frowned and leaned against the closed door of the smithy, deep in thoughts. 

**X**

"Why weren't you sure grandpapa?" Rosemary asked her grandfather

"Didn't you really love her like you said you did?" Christan interrupted.

Jack looked at his grandchildren. Knowing that he would've died for Ana any day. He smiled soflty.

"I would've died for her every day. But I knew that everyday I spended with her. Might've be the last day."

"_It still haunts my very soul until this very day"_ Jack thought, closing his eyes for a brief second while the thought of failure overtook his senses.

* * *

**R&R** ...**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**

A/N : Next chapter will be longer. I hope


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Troubling Memories**

* * *

Jack was doubting. The captain of the Black Pearl paced around in his cabin as silent as he could. Occasionally, his eyes would dart to the sleeping figure of Anamaria. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he sat down in his chair with a bottle of rum in his hand.

His compass laid open on the table in front of him, pointing to a certain direction Jack couldn't see from his point of view. The older pirate closed his deep, chocolate brown eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose while he thought.

He heard Anamaria movie in her sleep and looked up to see her waking up slowly. Jack showed her a small smile before slowly standing up and walking over to her. Anamaria rubbed her eyes and met him in a tight hug before their lips met in a loving kiss.

The young woman pulled back from the kiss with a questionable frown on her face. Jack's eyes looked down to the floor that was suddenly so much more interesting than her.

"What's troubling you?" She asked in such a soft whisper that Jack almost missed it. He shook his head and walked towards the window, pulling aside the dark red curtains that were probably once still intact.

Anamaria blinked as the light of the bright sun filled the room. She had no idea they slept that long. Slowly, she moved towards the table in the middle of the room and blew out the small candles.

Jack's eyes kept their gaze outside, on the constant moving waves of the ocean. The ship was slowly rocking with the waves as it made it's way through the endless spaces of the sea. Anamaria frowned slightly at Jack's sudden behaviour and walked behind him.

She placed her small, delicate hand on his should.

"Jack?" Ana called out, trying to lock her eyes in his as he kept looking outside with a vacant look in his eyes. Jack sighed and closed them for just a second before waling away from her judging gaze.

His rough hands picked up the small compass from the table and threw it against the wall with such a force that scared and shocked Anamaria. She came closer to him, throwing her arms around his from behind him, trapping him between her arms while she placed her head on his back.

Slowly, one of his arms was freed from her grip as he threw an empty rum bottle against the wall before collapsing on his knees on the ground with tear stained cheeks. Anamaria slowly let him go, her arms dropping besides her.

She turned to face him, tears were slowly falling down his cheeks, one by one. Anamaria brushed a tear away and looked at Jack's brown eyes.

"Jack? What's the matter with you?"

Captain Jack Sparrow shook his head and avoided Anamaria's gaze, afraid she might judge him for what he did.

**X**

"What did you do grand papa? Did you tell her?" Rose asked with a sweet voice, interrupting the story.

Jack frowned, wanting to know how these kids came up with all these questions. He sighed a little, hoping they wouldn't hear it.

"I never told her. Or at least, I don't think I did." Jack frowned thoughtfully, looking at an empty spot on the floor.

**X**

"Whatever you'll say Jack. Nothing can change the way I see you."

Jack's eyes kept their gaze on the dirty floor of his cabin. Anamaria placed her soft hand on his cheek and practically forced him to look her in the eye. Jack blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness the tears caused.

"If ye don't want to tell me. You don't 'ave too. Just remember that you can trust me with anything Jack. I won't judge you." She softly whispered, trying to be supportive of him even if he didn't want to tell something. "I do want you to know you can trust me. I won't fail you."

Jack's eyes finally locked in with hers and doubtfully, Jack nodded. He understood what she was trying to say, what she was trying to do. She wouldn't force it out of him, like any other would do.

Anamaria smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before he pulled her in a breathtaking hug. Anamaria smiled even brighter as she placed her head on his shoulder and sat with him on the floor of his cabin, enjoying the rocking of the waves.

**X**

"What didn't you want to tell her grand papa?" Rosemary whispered softly from Jack's lap.

"Yes grand papa, what didn't you want to tell her?" Christian asked

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about that time. To be honest, he had completely forgotten why he had been acting like that. He frowned and then looked up at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open, placing his index finger on his chin.

"I think...it were some bad memories haunting me." Jack smirked, showing his golden teeth a little. Rose and Christian smiled a little before making themselves more comfortable to hear the rest of the story.

**X**

Jack turned out more distant that day than Anamaria would've thought. She frowned a little at her captain standing at the wheel of the Pearl, his eyes cast on the horizon and his mind away from this world.

She sighed a little and shook her head out of the thoughts she was having to continue back on her chores. Everyone had noticed the difference in Jack today and just like everybody else on the ship, Anamaria was curious what was wrong with him.

The sun was high in the air around noon, just like the rest of the crew, Anamaria took a small break from the chores. Jack stayed at the wheel, gazing out at the horizon with a distant look in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Ana nodded to herself before she walked over to Jack.

"Jack?" She called out softly.

"I'm fine Ana." Jack answered, not turning his eyes away from the horizon in the distance. Anamaria sighed and nodded, accepting his answer. She wanted to ask more but knew that it wasn't her place at the time.

**X**

Anamaria entered Jack's cabin, several papers were on the floor and everything laid around. The woman frowned, not being used to the mess in Jacks papers. He had always been keen on keeping his notes sorted and together.

Several notes were ripped to pieces, some of them had ink all over them. Anamaria picked up one of the notes, the ink was still wet, telling her he hadn't written it long ago. Before she read it, Anamaria looked around the room, wanting to know where Jack was.

Her eyes locked on the paper. Reading a single line in Jacks handwriting.

_Evey Sparrow _

_13-12-1562_

_06-07-1581_

"She just turned 19." Jacks voice alerted Anamaria as she turned around in shock, letting the note fall down. Ana looked sad at Jack who bit his lip to stay calm and not let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I was just 26, ready to leave with the Pearl. Barbossa and me were fighting." Ana could see Jack had trouble talking about this.

"Jack, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"I need to get this out." Jack said softly. "Me and Barbossa were fighting when he pointed his gun at me, ready to shoot me, Evey pushed me out of the way, receiving the full blow instead."

Tears fell down Jacks cheeks as he remembered that day. Ana looked at him sadly and walked over to him. All of the sudden, Jack felt her arms around him as she hugged him. Jack hugged her back, letting the tears out he had been holding in all day.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all like this one**

**R&R please, Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

Chapter 10

Anamaria laid on her own bed for once. Looking at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face. She sighed deeply, wondering what she could do. Jack had turned back to his normal self in a couple of days and decided that the crew needed some time off around the noon. Not that Anamaria complained about it. But she rather be doing something than just sitting around because it was to warm to work. Ana swung her legs over the edge of her bed and walked out of the room, walking straight towards the deck.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise as she saw the complete deck deserted except for Jack who stood at the wheel with a bottle of rum in his hand while he smiled at her presence. Ana laughed a little as Jack almost dropped his bottle because of the enthusiastic waving at her. She walked over to him just as he leaned against the wheel. His hand didn't release the almost empty bottle of rum as Jack gave Anamaria a small kiss on the lips. Ana smiled, smelling the famous scent of rum as Jack kissed her.

Trying without him noticing, Anamaria's hand reached out for the bottle, trying to take it from him. Jack, who was to busy holding on to her, never noticed that the bottle was missing until Anamaria eventually brought it up to her lips to take a sip.

"You stole me rum!" Jack complained. Ana nodded with a mischievous smile on her lips and laughed before she took another sip of the sweet drink in the bottle.

"You devilish woman! Give it back!" Anamaria placed her hand on his chest and shook her head, holding the rum bottle out of his reach. Jack protested and tried to grab the bottle anyway but in his already drunken state, Anamaria was clearly stronger than him.

"As long as you don't burn it, I'm fine." Jack decided, pulling his arms back when he took a step backwards. Anamaria frowned confused and looked questionable at Jack. The captain of the Black Pearl shook his head and rolled his eyes before he snatched the rum out of Ana's hand and ran towards his cabin. Anamaria blinked a few times, progressing what had just happened before she yelled Jacks name for the whole ship to hear and ran after him. Her tiny frame slammed the door shut behind her as she looked at a relaxing Jack laying on his bed.

"Come to steal me rum again?" Jack asked, teasing her a little when he looked sideward's to face her.

"No need to take it from you." Anamaria said while she walked over to the little closet in the corner of Jacks dirty cabin. Her eyes scanned the various bottles neatly stored away before she took a new bottle and looked over her shoulder at Jack.

"Since I know where your secret stack is anyway." She smirked at him. Jack cursed to himself and drank the last bit of his rum from his own bottle before he walked over to where Anamaria was just opening her own bottle.

Her dark brown eyes looked at the elder pirate placed the empty bottle back where it belonged before he greedily took another bottle from the stack. Anamaria laughed a little at him and swung her arms around Jacks waist, pulling him in a kiss before he could take a sip. Jack pulled back out of the kiss and smirked at her before he eventually did take a sip of the liquid before Ana could stop him.

**X**

Anamaria couldn't sleep. The young woman turned around once more as she sighed deeply. Her small pillow itched her face as she laid on her back facing the ceiling after all. Another tired sigh escaped her pink lips as Anamaria placed her arms behind her head for support.

Anamaria looked at a snoring, but sleeping deeply, Jack Sparrow and smiled. Sitting up, Ana brushed some hair out of her eyes as she leaned on one arm to watch Jack sleep. His chest went up and down as he slept peacefully, for which Anamaria was grateful. Jack might've turned back to normal but he still was plagued by several nightmares on some nights.

Anamaria placed her head on Jacks chest and finally closed her eyes to find some sleep along the way. Her arm wrapped around his chest as Anamaria finally managed to sleep. A small smile crept up her lips as Jack's heartbeat calmed her down.

**X**

Jack yawned and sat up on his bed, stretching out his arms just above his head, his eyes scanned the room. A smile appeared on his lips as he saw Anamaria sleep peacefully besides him, not really knowing he was already awake.

Captain Jack Sparrow bowed down and gave Ana a small kiss on the top of her head before he climbed out of the bunk, trying not to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. Jack scratched his head, not really knowing what exactly had happened.

What he did know is that it involved a big amount of Rum as he picked up another empty bottle from the already so dirty floor. Jack looked back to the bed and at Anamaria, smiling a little, he walked over to the bed and gave Ana a small kiss on her forehead, trying not to wake her up as she needed her sleep. Even though Jack was sleeping deeply last night, his mind knew that she had laid awake for most of the time. He slowly crept out of his own cabin, leaving Anamaria alone in her sleep. His eyes met up with the blinding rays of the bright sun and an even brighter smile crept up his lips.

"Mr. Gibbs!" He yelled, looking around while he walked up the stairs to be able to stand with the wheel. Mr. Gibbs slightly jumped by the sudden noise around him as he faced Jack, jumping again as he didn't expect Jack to stand right in front of him. He laughed a little at Jacks bright smile before following the various orders the captain was shouting out.

**X**

"How come you weren't able to sleep so well grandpapa?" Rose asked him with wide, curious eyes that Jack thought was a little scary. He looked down to the ground before he faced his two eldest grandchildren after all.

"I had some nightmares about Evey."

"About grandmother?" Christian frowned

"Why would you have nightmares about grandmother? She wasn't born yet was she?"

Jack was about to answer as Evey cleared her throath and pointed at little Rosemary in Jacks arms. The youngest grandchild was sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm with her little thumb in her mouth. Evey shook her head smiling and carefully took the child from her father, telling him she'd put her in bed. Jack nodded and gave his youngest granddaughter another kiss on her forehead before Evey walked out of the rooom.

"Evey, wasn't only your grandmother but also my sister."

"That doesn't make any sense." Christian frowned.

"It means that he called grandmother after his sister." Rose rolled her eyes and hit her brother on the head, causing Christian to hit back. Jack sighed a little and smiled as the two children stopped fighting as soon as they realized they were only holding up the story.

**X**

Jacks eyes looked over the sea, his mind wasn't absent like always, but it was deep in thoguht. His hand held the small paper thight. Anamaria saw it was the same paper she had found a few days ago in his cabin but didn't press the matter.

"Who was she Jack?" Ana asked quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder as he looked at her after a quiet while.

"Sister." Jack answered even more quiet than Anamaria's question. Her hand grabbed Jacks and gave it a gentle squeeze as she pulled him in for a hug before pressing her lips against his. Jack returned the kiss for a few moments before he pulled away and turned back to watch the horizon. Ana looked sadly at her captain and gave his shoulder another soft squeeze before letting him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**R&R**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**Authors Note : **The children of Anne and John call Jack and Anamaria 'Grandpapa and Grandmama' while they call Evey and Luke ' Grandmother and Grandfather'.

I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes 

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Jack tiptoed in the room, trying not to wake up Anamaria who was sleeping peacefully in his bunk. He watched her, her long black hair fell past her shoulders and some of her hair covered her eyes. A small smile was visibly on her lips as she slept and turned around again, laying on her side with her face towards Jack. He couldn't help but find himself guilty. Jack sighed and took another sip of his rum before he laid down next to Anamaria in the small bunk. Scenting her familiar scent brought a smile to his face before he fell asleep next to her with his arm draped around her waist, the rum bottle still clenched in his hand. 

**X**

The young pirate woman opened her dark brown eyes, smiling at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Jack next to her. Brushes some of her brown hair out of her eyes, she sat up and placed her chin on the palm of her head as some sort of support. Looking at his chest rising and falling as he breathed solemnly, Anamaria couldn't help but smile at him.

Shaking her head, she tried to wipe the huge grin from her lips but she quickly found out that she couldn't. He made her happy, but Ana knew it wouldn't be for so long. She could never be completely happy, there was always something that ruined it. But in her deep thoughts, she decided, she should keep this feeling close as long as she could. For it may be the last time she might feel so happy. Jumping slightly as she saw Jacks brown eyes staring back at her, she just felt a tinge of worry going through her.

"Good morning." Ana smiled at Jack who took a deep breath and closed his eyes again for a few moments, probably trying to get rid of the massive head ache that came with drinking to much of his rum the night before. Anamaria bend down, giving Jack a kiss on his forehead before climbing out of the bed over Jacks legs that were blocking her.

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down so their chests were pushed together. Anamaria couldn't help but stare in his eyes as he give her a soft kiss on the lips before he slowly let her go from his tight grip on her. Ana smiled sweetly and gave Jack a loving peck on his lips before stepping out of the bed and trying to find her boots that were probably already on the other side of the room, knowing how tired she had been last night.

"What are you searching?"

"My boots, if you hadn't noticed, they're missing and I'm not going to work on my bare feet, so don't even suggest it." Anamaria replied, looking over her shoulder at Jack who turned over to his side, leaning his head on his hand. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the feeling of guilt washing over him as he looked at her. Her eyes were full of love for him, she really cared about him.

But Jack knew about himself, that he wasn't some guy that could be tied down to one woman. Shaking his head, Jack tried to get rid of the guilty feeling he had, he couldn't do this to Anamaria, he loved her. But he just couldn't dedicate his life to one woman, he just couldn't. Jack stood up from the bed and picked up a black boot before he walked over to Anamaria, who stood with her back directed to him, and patted her on her shoulder.

"Use these until you find yours." He smiled before he picked up his own boots and pulled them on. Not forgetting his hat, which he was so attached with even though he wouldn't admit it, Jack walked out of his cabin with Anamaria following. He blinked in the sunlight, still feeling a head ache from the rum he had drank that night.

He walked over to the wheel, wondering where he should take the crew this time. They had been all around the Caribbean in the past year and he actually wanted to see something new. Perhaps he should let his compass decide where he wanted to go. But knowing himself, it'll probably point towards one of the pubs that resided on the island of Tortuga.

"What are you thinking about?" Anamaria's sweet voice asked him as she came to stand next to him. She lifted herself up to sit upon the border in front of the wheel and swung her legs a little while she watched him deep in thoughts.

"Jack Sparrow!" A high pitched voice alerted the both of them as Jack was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts and widened his eyes at the sight of Scarlett and Giselle standing on the deck. Gibbs shot him a look that Jack took for a "I'm Sorry". Jack nodded towards Gibbs and the elder pirate left, leaving Jack alone to face not only the two women from Tortuga, but also a surprised, yet angry Anamaria.

"Jack, you promised to take me for a ride !" Scarlett placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Jack. Giselle looked at Scarlett with a angry look and then turned the anger at Jack.

"I was to be given first ride!" Giselle piped in with her voice, looking at Jack with her mouth slightly open. Anamaria watched the interaction between the two whores coming from Tortuga and then looked at Jack who looked a little panicked at the situation that played out in front of him.

"You?" Scarlett asked with disbelief clearly ringing in her voice. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Ana for a brief second before he ran down below and got Gibbs back on the deck. Anamaria turned her sitting position around so she could face Jack and Gibbs trying to stop the two women from fighting with each other.

"Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why these two are on my ship?" He asked with a questionable look in his eyes and partly annoyed by the fact that there were two women fighting on his ship. Gibbs shrugged and looked at Jack with a nervous look.

"They wanted to see you Jack."

"Oh really?" Jack said sarcastically, Anamaria stifled a laugh and looked at the interaction between Gibbs and Jack while the two whores continued to batter with each other about having the first ride on Jacks ship. She soon realized, that nothing of this was supposed to be happening. Why were these two women on the Pearl? And when did Jack promised them such things. Anamaria frowned, realizing Jack hadn't been present on the ship the night before.

Connecting the dots, the young pirate's eyes widened suddenly as she jumped off the border, luckily landing safely on her feet as she walked towards Jack and slapped him across the face before pulling him towards his cabin by the sleeve of his dark-blue coat. Jack jumped slightly at the slap, muttering something under his breath that Anamaria understood as "I might've deserved that." But she wasn't sure.

**X**

"Grandpapa? Why were those two ladies on your ship fighting?"

"Why did grandmama slap you?" Rose asked, raising her little eyebrows to her grandfather sitting in front of her. Jack cringed a little, not really knowing how he should explain this.

"She liked to do that." Jack shot his grandchildren a little smile before he looked up to the door, seeing Evey smile at her father before rolling her eyes and moving further down the hall. Jack chuckled a little and shook his head himself before he continued the story.

**X**

Anamaria pushed Jack against the wall of his bedroom and looked at him, a hurt expression was clearly visible on her face as she took a step back and looked at him.

"Please tell me you didn't." Ana shook her head, trying not to burst into tears right in front of Jack. His eyes looked away from her, and that was all Anamaria needed as an answer to her question.

"So what? You're just gonna walk to some whore in Tortuga everytime we port here? It doesn't work like that Jack!" Anamaria pointed at the door, probably meaning the two women on deck. Jack looked her straight in the eye, he had never wanted her to find out like this but this was all happening.

She had found out and the feeling of guilt was even stronger now than it had been that morning. Seeing her eyes glass over as she bit her lip to prevent any tears from falling down her tanned cheeks, Anamaria swallowed deeply.

"That's not true and you know it!" Jack shot back.

Anamaria raised an eyebrow at him, collecting a little bit of strenght to actually talk back to him."Oh no? Prove it!"

Jack looked down on the floor, not really knowing how he should answer to what she threw at him. Anamaria nodded slightly, looking at Jack with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"Just like I thought." she softly whispered, turning away from him as she held a hand in front of her mouth, hiding the little sobs coming from her. Jack saw her shoulders shook as she finally let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Silence hung in the air, and to be honest, it made Jack feel rather uncomfortable

"I love you Ana." Jack whispered softly, "But I know myself too. I'm not a guy to settle down, you know this better than anyone." he tried to reason with her as he walked closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You think this is fair for me Jack?" Anamaria turned around to face him, tear stains were clearly visible on her cheeks and it made Jack feel even more guilty about the situation that was unfolding just in front of him, "Knowing that whenever we're in Tortuga there's a change you'll be off with someone else?"

"No, but..." Jack started before he was cut of by Anamaria's finger on his lips.

"No buts Jack...it doesn't work like this." she said in a soft voice, looking at him. The tears had stopped falling down her cheeks but they were still visible in her eyes as they had some brief eyecontact. Jack looked down and stroke her cheek softly. Anamaria closed her eyes and leaned in on the touch before snapping out of it.

Taking a step back, Anamaria shook her head furiously and walked out of the cabin. Jack sighed deeply and looked down to the floor, feeling a single tear fall down his own cheek.

"I really screwed up this time haven't I?" he whispered in the silence of his cabin.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Anamaria laid silently in her small bunk, looking up at the ceiling above her with her hands behind her head, supporting it. She refused to shed any more tears over him, but in some way, a single tear still managed to escape her as it fell down her cheek. He had hurt her, really bad. For once, Anamaria had thought she was happy, but clearly it was all just something to be destroyed again.

Anamaria sat up on her bunk and swung her legs over the side so her feet touched the wooden floor. Standing up, she walked over to a small mirror in her room before she slammed her fist against the wall just next to it. The mirror moved slightly under the shock of the blow but luckily, it stayed on the same place as before. Anamaria felt the salt tears fall over her cheeks as she fell down on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, like she was protecting herself from the bad world out there.

"Why can't I be happy? Why does everything I build up to be happy has to be destroyed?" Ana cried, whispering to herself. She knew pretty well that no one would answer her but she had to ask herself this? Why couldn't she just have a life where she was happy? Why couldn't she just have the life she always dreamt of. Of course, she always wanted to be a pirate, and she became one eventually. But there was one thing she had always wanted, but never was able to hold on to it. And that one thing was the happiness in her life. A reason to make her smile every day. A reason to wake up every day. A reason to live.

Jack had been that reason for all those things. But he had broken her again. She had been complete, but he just had to go and break her. It hurt her more than she let on. She wouldn't let Jack see how much he hurt her. But she was still angry at him, glaring at her captain every time she was close to him and knew he was looking at her. Anamaria knew it was unfair to Jack, giving him the silent treatment, but she couldn't talk with him, or hear him talk without falling in love with him and forgiving him everything in a matter of seconds. Of course she still loved him, but Anamaria also knew that she couldn't live with him on the same ship. Not after what he had done.

Collecting all her strength, Anamaria stood up from the floor and looked in the small mirror while she whipped away the tears from her cheeks. Hoping Jack wouldn't notice she had been crying. The last thing Anamaria wanted Jack to know is that she cried over him. Anamaria walked out of the room, the rest of the crew was still sleeping but she knew Jack would still be wide awake. Knowing him, he wouldn't go to sleep until the sun rose up at the horizon, embarking a new day.

Walkin over the deck, her eyes caught his door between the two stairs leading to the helm of the ship. Her breathing stopped for a moment as she told herself she had to do this. Anamaria nodded to herself and shook all the doubting out of her mind before she walked over to the door and gave it a knock, hoping he would open soon enough. But what would she say? Anamaria wondered in her mind but before she could receive an answer, Jack opened his door. If it wasn't all that dark, Ana would've sworn there was a smile on his face when he saw her, but she'll never know for sure.

"This isn't working Jack. We can't keep ignoring each other. You clearly can't keep your focus on one task at the time with me around and the same goes for me."

"Ana..." Jack frowned, looking at her as she walked in the cabin and crossed her arms in front of her chest while she looked at him. Jack was so glad to see her but she didn't notice. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let her go but he knew he had blown it.

"No Jack. Next time we port in Tortuga, I'm staying there. And you're not going to talk me out of it."

Jacks eyes widened and Anamaria moved to walk back out of the cabin of which the door was still open. Jack stood petrified for a few moments before his hand grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and pushed his lips against her. Anamaria didn't respond to the kiss for a second before she eventually gave in and returned the kiss.

Ana's eyes quickly opened again as she pushed Jack away from her, realizing what she was doing was wrong. Ana shook her head, tears forming in her eyes before she walked out of the room. The kiss was just another scar and it hurt her even more, knowing he had kissed other girls while he always said he loved her and only her. Whipping away some of the tears that had formed in her eyes, Ana climbed up towards the crows nest.

Jack felt horrible, he couldn't help it. He knew it was all his fault. And he felt guilty for everything he had done to hurt Anamaria. He loved her, didn't he? His mind was telling him he didn't, otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on her, but his heart told him he loved her more than anything in the world. Jack frowned to himself, wondering what he should follow, his heart of his common sense.

Sighing deeply, Jack walked out of his lonely cabin and went over to the familiar helm of the Pearl. His hands went over the wheel for a brief moment before his eyes caught Anamaria sitting on one of the masts. Still wondering how she could get up there without even looking down or being afraid of falling down, Jack watched her as a gust of wind whipped some of her long, dirty black hair in her eyes.

Jack couldn't help himself, but seeing her like he always did before he actually kissed her for the first time, made him fall in love with her all over again. But how come he had betrayed her then? It was his nature, he knew it himself. But still, couldn't he _try _to make things work? Couldn't he try to stay loyal to her.

He could, but he also knew that it would be hard. Tortuga was overrun by salty wenches and they ported there at least twice in three months. Jack lost track of how many times they had ported there in the last year. But he didn't really care about that. If Anamaria stayed behind next time they stopped there, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

If he truly loved her, he would try to make things work. And try not to screw everything up again.

**X**

"Grandpapa...what happened next?" Christian asked with a sweet, quiet voice as he looked up to Jack with wide eyes. Jack watched his grandson back with interest.

"Christian! Stop interrupting the story!" Rose complained as she crossed her small arms in front of her chest and pouted, making Jacks heart melt. Rose and Christian looked at Jack with curiousity and wonderment why he was suddenly so quiet. In his mind, Jack was replaying everything that had happened in his life.

And Jack had lost count, on exactly how many times he was glad he didn't drop Anamaria. Who knows, maybe these two children wouldn't be sitting in front of him if he had continued to be like he was then. Jack let out a small sigh and shot the two smaller persons a smile before he continued the story.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**AN : I've been dealing with a writers block lately so I sincerely apologize for the late update and the shortness of the chapter. I'm trying to think what I'm going to write next. I didn't give up on this story! I'm not dead . i'm just wrestling myself through a huge block **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Sighing rather deply to himself, Jack shrugged a little and walked over to the mast, climbing it with some ease but still afraid of the height he reached when he finally sat down in the crows nest. Anamaria was somewhat farther away on the mast, swinging her legs back and forth while she hummed something to herself, her head was down, causing her long black hair to fall in front of the sides.

Jack pouted, whishing he could actually see her face before he would climb over to her to talk with her. Jacks eyes casted downwards, gulping at the hight. He wasn't afraid of heights, after all, he was captain jack sparrow, they just made him...nervous.

Jacks eyes darted downwards as he slowly climbed over to the mast where Anamaria was sitting. He sighed deeply and slowly, pace by pace, reached her. Ana didn't move from her current position, causing Jack to curse to himself as he began to fiddle with the various objects in his hair in order to avoid a troubled conversation between the two.

He let out another quiet sigh before reaching out to Anamaria who looked away before his fingers could reach her. Jack's forced grin fell as his eyes saddened within the minute. His fingers briefly touched Anamaria's hand before she quickly pulled away.

"Ana..."

"I don't want to talk Jack." Anamaria whispered before she stood up on the thin mast and slowly walked away.

"Ana wait!" Jack reached out to her with his arm. Anamaria halted just before the small crows nest as she carefully turned to face Jack.

He immediately noticed several tear stains down her tanned cheeks. Jack swung one leg over the other side of the mast so he could face her even better as they looked at each other in silence.

"Listen to me Ana. I know what I did was wrong but Ana, I really love you the way I think I do and I also I know I might not make any bloody sense but I think that, if we work hard enough and if I can stay away from Scarlett, Giselle and what's-her-face, we can make it."

Ana looked down sadly and shook her head slowly and unsure before she finally turned away from Jack.

"I need time Jack, time to think about all of this." Ana climbed in the smaller space of the crows nest before she grabbed one of the loose ropes to swing back down to the deck, landing safely on her own two feet. Jack looked down to his dirty hands sadly before he let out a sad sigh as he felt a lonely tear fall down his own tanned cheeks.

**X**

"Did it take long Grandpapa?"

"Wha'?" Jack looked at his grandchild with a slightly open mouth. Rose rolled her eyes at her grandfather and crossed her small arms in front of her chest. Jack shot her a smirk before he started again without actually answering the question Rose had asked him.

**X**

Anamaria sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. Biting her lip to prevent more tears from falling down. She whipped some of her long black hair out of her eyes, wondering if Jack really meant what he had said to her on the top of the mast.

Ana frowned to herself, not knowing if he could actually stay loyal to her. Especially when they docked in Tortuga, home of many whores and drunk pirates. Anamaria faced herself in the small, half broken mirror at the other side of her room.

Her hair was dirty and greasy, bags were under her dark eyes from the lack of sleep. Deep within her mind, a quiet voice told her Jack could never love her. Ana shook her head and whipped some of the remaining tears out of her eyes before they could fall down her cheeks.

Some places of her cheeks shone under the dim light, making her see in the mirror that the tears stand made trails in the dirt lingering on her face. Whipping the stains from her face, Ana made her decision and walked out of her cabin, knowing it was the last thing she could do.

Jack tapped his compass as the needle pointed outside his cabin. Sighing frustrated, he placed his head in his hands. Jack closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on anything except Anamaria.

Rather quickly, he found out that he just couldn't think of anything else than her brown eyes framed by her tanned skin and her black hair. Jack closed the lid of the compass before he scrapped his chair over the wooden floor of the Pearl.

Jack, throwing one of his markers across the room in a fury, fell back in his chair. He threw his head back and sighed again. Jack rubbed his temple to prevent a headache . His eyes turned back to the map in front of him for just a brief second before he gave up and walked to the deck, placing his trusted hat on his head in the mean time.

Anamaria tightened the ropes of the sail and winced in pain as it shot out of her hands in a rapid speed, causing a burning feeling to go through her fingers. Mr. Gibbs grasped the escaping rope before the sail fell. Ana looked over her shoulder at the elder man and shot him a small, apologizing smile. Gibbs frowned when she turned her back to him as he decided to talk with her about her recent behaviour.

"Ana? What's wrong with you? You can't seem to focus on anything before you zoom out."

"I...I don't know. I guess my thoughts are just absent lately."

Jack watched the interaction between Gibbs and Anamaria from behind the wheel of the Pearl as he frowned. There was definitely something wrong with Anamaria but he couldn't quite place it.

_You're whats wrong with her _his mind told him, _with everything that happened between you two. It's a wonder she didn't leave us at some port yet._

"That's because we didn't go ashore yet." Jack told himself, trying to deny the fact that it was partly true what his mind told him.

_Didn't she tell us she would leave when we __arrive__ at Tortuga?_

"Well crap..." Jack muttered to himself.

_If you don't want her to leave, I suggest you go talk with her._

"Again." Jack finished his thoughts out loud before he nodded to himself and braced himself to find Anamaria and finally talk things through.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**Authors note : Finally another update..since I haven't been home in three weeks, i've been writing stuff down and i've wrote until chapter 20 already...updates will be quicker for the next couple of chapters.._I am planning this story to be 25 chapters...could be longer...you never know :D_**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Rosemary** : Youngest grandchild : Brown hair and blue eyes

**Rose** : Twin sister of Christian : Long black hair and blue eyes

**Christian** : twin brother of Rose : Brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Anamaria looked over the railing towards the sea and island ahead. Jack looked at her from the helm and a sad smile appeared on his lips. He left the wheel to Gibbs and made his way down to where Ana was standing alone.

This might be the last chance to talk with her again before he lost her. Ana was looking distant as he approached her slowly. He wanted to say something to her but every time before, he could do nothing but ask her to stay instead of telling her what he actually wanted to say.

"Whatever you'll say this time Jack, it won't work. I'll leave the moment we enter the harbour of Tortuga."

"Who said I was going to try and convince you to stay?" Jack asked

"Because that's all you have been trying to do for the past two weeks."

Jack made a small 'o' with his mouth before he reached out to Anamaria. His hand placed some of her black hair behind her ear. Anamaria didn't blink as Jack let the back of his hand trail down her cheek. Turning her head, Ana looked straight in Jacks brown eyes. Behind them, Gibbs announced the arrival in Tortuga.

The eye contact between the two lovers broke. Ana shot one last glance at a sad Jack before she finally turned away. Jack watched her leave and sadness crept over him as he saw her disappear in the busy crowds of Tortuga.

He hung his head low and placed his hands in the large pockets of his coat before he walked towards his own cabin. Gibbs suddenly came from behind Jack and placed his hand on Jacks shoulder, causing him to jump up slightly.

"You should've told her how you feel Jack, instead of just letting her walk away." The elder pirate said as Jack looked over his shoulder at him. Jack showed him a small smile and shrugged.

"She made her choice weeks ago, I respect it. No matter how much it actually hurts." Jack said in a low whisper before he disappeared in his cabin with slumped shoulder and his head low.

**X**

"So you just let her go?" Christian asked with a raised eyebrow, not really believing what his grandfather was actually telling him. Jack looked at him and nodded slowly but sure. Christian frowned a little, still unsure but let it drop. Rose rolled her eyes at her elder brother and shook her head slightly, looking at him with a small pout.

"Christian, you should stop interrupting the story all the time." She said with a childish tone in her voice before she turned back to face Jack who watched the conversation with a small smile on his lips.

**X**

Jack took another sip from his bottle of rum before he turned it around. Letting the last drops fall on the wood of the table in the middle of the room, Jack didn't hesitate to throw it against the wall.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose to prevent a headache as the dark green glass shattered. Hearing a knock on his door caused the small head ache to tenfold.

"Jack," Gibbs entered the room and blinked as his small eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room. "Isn't it time you get out of here? You've been locking yourself up for the past few days and the crew is beginning to worry. _I _am beginning to worry Jack." Gibbs told him as Jack groaned when he forced his eyes shut when sun rays shone through the windows.

Gibbs opened the last curtains and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at the younger Captain.

"You are _not, _and I repeat, _not_, going to waste your life by sitting in your cabin for the rest of your days. You are going to get out and find Anamaria and finally tell her what you really feel about her."

Jack looked at Gibbs with open eyes and mouth before he looked down at his hands and shook his head slightly.

"I can't, not yet." Jack confessed while he stumbled to the other side of the room and fell down on the small bed in the corner, closing his eyes and falling in a deep slumber almost immediately. Gibbs looked at Jack and sighed, shaking his head unbelievable before he placed a thin blanket over Jack.

**X**

Anamaria walked in the small house she rented somewhere on the outskirts of Tortuga, knowing that the Pearl was docked in the harbour, she didn't really want to be seen by her former crew mates who just came back from a long journey with Jack.

She sighed and placed several objects on the table before she entered the small bedroom, seeing Christopher sleep in the bed made Ana smile sadly. Looking down to the dirty floor as she walked back out of the room, careful not to wake him up. For the last month, things had been going fast for her, faster than she wished for to be honest.

Once they had docked in Tortuga, Ana had left Jack, knowing that her future lay somewhere else. It had broken her heart to leave him like that but it was for the best and that was what Anamaria kept telling herself every day. A few days after wandering around in the smaller town that was taken over by pirates, she had met Christopher again.

Agreeing to rent a house with him made things go a way she didn't plan from the beginning. In her surroundings or in the occasional pub, Ana heard stories about Jack. Stories about his condition. Rumours that he hadn't come out of his cabin for weeks while they were away on another journey to pillage and plunder.

Ana frowned, wondering if the rumours were true or not. Ana, secretly, hoped he was alright. She didn't want to think of him all the time, but she knew that he was probably the only thing on her mind when she was alone with her thoughts.

Anamaria sighed and sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. She wondered how Jack was really doing. Since Ana hadn't seen him in a month, her heart ached for him holding her closely. She heard the bedroom door open and Christopher appeared some moments later, running his fingers through his brown hair while he let out a tired yawn. Anamaria showed him a sad smile as he her a soft kiss on her lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned as Ana didn't try to hide the sadness in her eyes. He cupped her face with his hand and planted another soft and tender kiss on her lips before she answered.

"Jack is in town. I'm just wondering how he's doing, that's all." Anamaria shrugged a little, not wanting to lie against him.

"You better forget about him. He's in the past and thats where he should stay." Christopher said in a sudden cold tone. Ana felt anger boil inside of her as he suddenly grew colder and more distant towards her when she began to talk about her life with Jack or just Jack himself.

"Don't you forget that Jack as a big part of my life. I can't just forget about him just because you say so!" Ana raised her voice against Christopher who suddenly looked hurt before she stormed out of the room in the direction of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Christopher looked dumb fouled and wondered what had just happened before he concentrated on other things and left the apartment. He knew that all he could do was give Ana some time alone and that was exactly what he was going to do.

**X**

"Was there something wrong with Grandmama?" Christian asked in wonderment. Rose nodded and looked at her grandfather with the same wonderment as her twin brother. But before they could actually get an answer to their asked question. Jack started the story again, leaving them to guess what was wrong with their grandmother at that moment in time.

**X**

Ana looked down at her hands while the anger was still rummaging through her before she felt tears spring in her eyes when Jack entered her mind again, just like moment before. She herself, wondered what was wrong with her. Ana dried her tears after she regained herself and collected all of her courage before she walked down towards the docks.

**X**

Jack sighed and faced the ceiling. He hadn't seen Ana in over a month and somewhere deep within his drunken mind, he actually wondered how she was going. Standing up and feeling the head rush of the sudden movement, he decided to go out and find her. He stumbled over the various dark green bottles of rum laying around and managed to put his hat correctly on his head before he slowly stepped out of his cabin. The sun blinded him as it met his dark-brown eyes, causing Jack to groan and hope that the head ache wasn't going to get to him.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	15. Chapter 15

Anamaria sighed and wondered why she began to feel drowsy. Down the hill, she saw the familiar shape of the Pearl laying in the harbour of Tortuga, still in it's usual place. For a moment, Ana wanted to turn back but she knew that this is what she should do.

She couldn't turn back now. Nodding to herself and collecting her strength again, Anamaria walked further down the hill, hoping that Jack was indeed on his beloved ship and not in getting drunk in some pub situated around the docks. Ana walked on the Pearl, the deck was so familiar to her as she slowly let her hand trail on the railing.

Silently, Anamaria opened the door to Jacks cabin. The young woman wondered where he was as Jack wasn't to be seen around. Ana picked up the compass that laid discarded on the floor and closed her eyes while she held it closely. Several empty rum bottles were spread across the room, causing Ana to wonder if Jack was really alright.

Walking out of the cabin, Ana made her way to the helm. Her fingers touched the soft wood of the wheel as her other hand held the compass tightly. Anamaria turned her back to the wheel and sunk down until she sta down on the deck.

Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks as she finally realized how much she actually missed her life on the Pearl. The smaller adventures with the crew, the laughing of Jack in the sun when he stood at the helm.

The little things that made her life the way it was. But she had all thrown it away just because she couldn't handle being with Jack every day. Ana felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she buried her head between her knees, forgetting everything of the world around her.

**X**

Jack walked back to the Pearl as he realised that he couldn't find Anamaria, at least not in the drunken state he was already in. Carefully, he avoided Giselle and Scarlett as he stumbled his way back to the Pearl, one hand safely clutching his hat so he wouldn't lose it. Jack walked on the deck of his beloved Pearl, hearing soft whimpering but not really knowing where it came from. Jack looked around the ship.

Shaking his head, the pirate tried to focus and clearly, it worked for a small part since Jack finally realized the quiet sobs came from the helm. He walked over to the helm as silent as he could and was surprised to see Ana sitting with her back against the wheel while her head was buried in her knees. Soft sobs came from her as her shoulders shook slightly.

Walking until he stood in front of her, Jack kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder. Anamaria's head shot up from it's current position and met Jacks eyes. Deep inside, Jack melted as her brown eyes made contact with his won dark brown eyes. Silence hung over them as they just watched each other.

Jack reached out with his hand and whipped some of the tears out of her eyes. She didn't break the eye contact between them as Jack shot her a small sympathetic smile. Ana sniffled and took a deep breath, trying to stand up before she made a fool of herself in front of Jack.

Jack stood up with her, keeping his hands on her arms so she wouldn't fall down. Ana looked down to the floor before she pushed Jacks hands away from her and walked down, back to the deck.

Jack stood in silence for a few moments before he walked behind her, grabbing her hand before she could step of the Pearl and pulling her closer towards him until he held her against his chest where she couldn't escape him.

"Jack, let me go." Ana whispered, shaking her head as she tried to deny the safe feeling she felt when Jack pulled her against his chest and stroke her hair. Ana closed her eyes for a moment and knew that, for just a moment, it was like before. Like nothing had happened between the two of them and everything was still alright.

**X**

"Did grandmama stay with you from then?" Rose asked as she wanted to know how the story would end. Evey entered the room and smiled at Jack who looked thoughtful.

Their eyes connected and for the first time, Jack truly realized how much she actually looked like her mother, even though he had realized it much earlier. It was a reminder for him not to forget Ana. He nodded towards his daughter and smiled before he turned back to his grandchildren and began to tell another part of the story.

**X**

Ana laid in Jacks arms as he was peacefully sleeping. Carefully, trying not to wake him up, Anamaria stood up and gave him a last kiss on his forehead before she left the Pearl again. Nothing had happened between them and Ana was grateful for that.

All they had done was talk. Actually talk. It still surprised her that Jack listened what had happened to her in the past month and told herself that it was just the rum that made him like that. Anamaria smiled to herself and entered the small apartment. She never had the courage to tell Jack about Christopher living with her and she wasn't really planning to.

Anamaria knew that he would be angry if he found out but she didn't think about that now. She felt better than that morning and that was how she would stay. Sitting down at the smaller table, Anamaria took a sip from her canard of rum before she leaned back in the chair.

Moments later, Christopher entered the room and gave Ana a small kiss on her forehead before he took a sip from her rum. Ana gave him a small smile and took her cup back. Christopher smirked and pressed his lips against hers before he pulled her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

**X**

"About what did you talk Grandpapa?"

"Things that had happened with us when we were apart." Jack smiled sweetly, remembering that night as it was yesterday. His grandchildren looked at each other as their grandfather got lost in his thoughts for a moment before he shook his head and continued the story.

**X**

Jack woke up early that morning when the bright sun rays entered his cabin. Smacking his lips, Jack tasted the familiar rum lingering on his lips from all the drinks he had the night before. Jack looked beside him, not feeling the familiar warmth of Anamaria's body next to his as he had fallen asleep with that night.

Captain Sparrow frowned to himself and sat up on the bed. He looked around the room, half expecting Ana sitting somewhere in a corner, just watching him sleep. Jack smirked a little at the ridiculous thought of Anamaria actually staying with him through the night and shook his head lightly before he stepped out of the small bed.

Jack reached out and grabbed his boots from the foot end. How they ended up there, he didn't remember. But his best guess what Anamaria. Jack smiled again, more to the thought of Anamaria's smile than to the thought of her thoughtfulness.

Walking out of his excluded cabin, Jack blinked in the sun as he placed his familiar hat on his head. The wild noises of Tortuga greeted his ears as he watched the turmoil in the city. He wondered where Ana had gone to and tried to remember what she had told him about her current living space. Jack sighed sadly as he realized that he just couldn't remember. The rum caused for a black hole in his memory.

_Why do I remember small things but I seem to forget important things? _Jack thought by himself before he walked into the city of Tortuga, trying to find Anamaria in the crowd.

**X**

Anamaria looked at the ring on her finger and couldn't help but know that this was a wrong decision to make. Another part of her mind told her she couldn't stay and wait for Jack forever and that she should be moving on.

Ana sighed a little and looked at a sleeping Christopher next to her, knowing that he could never fill in the empty space in her heart. Her mind was trying to fool her heart. Christopher wasn't Jack. He could never be and he will never be Ana's first and only love. Jack was and that was how things were going to stay.


	16. Chapter 16

Ana sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her eyes shone with sadness as the dim light reflected the golden ring around her finger. Why she even said 'yes' to his question, she didn't know. Perhaps her mind wanted to show her it was time to move and and that she was over Jack. But her heart told her that the choice was a mistake.

She heard Christopher turn around in his sleep and began to think about how she should tell the news to Jack. Ana was afraid for his reaction and even thought not to tell him but she soon discarded that thought. Her heart felt betrayed. If she still loved Jack, then why was she wearing that ring around her finger.

An engagement ring that didn't even come from Jack in the first place. Anamaria let out a lonely tear fall down her cheeks. Probably for the first time in her life, she was truly afraid. Ana hugged herself and gathered some of her strength before she decided it was time to go and have a talk with Alison.

**X**

Alison herself wasn't one of the most beautiful women that walked around in Tortuga, but still she was probably one of the only women in Tortuga who didn't have a former reputation as a whore. She was happily married with Tiaan, one of the barkeepers in Tortuga.

Alison had ugly scars across her stomach and neck but she still refused to talk about it in details. All that the people knew of them was that she received them during a rape. But that was everything they would ever know.

Alison was blessed with a small baby boy and knew everything about healing spices and medicines, in short, she was a well educated young woman who had chosen for a life between pirates and Anamaria knew she could always talk with the blond haired young woman.

Her light green eyes shone with expectation and excitement as Anamaria told her the symptoms she had had over the past few days.

"I'm pregnant?" Anamaria asked in disbelief as she looked at Alison. Alison nodded and gave the young woman a half-hearted smile. Anamaria looked away for a moment, thinking about the fact that there was a small child growing inside of her.

"You're only in your secondmonth, but the symptoms clearly show it." Alison shrugged and gave Ana a pat on the back before she stood up and pulled her friend in a tight hug.

"Congratulations." Alison smiled before Anamaria sat back down on her chair.

Anamaria's mind was racing. It couldn't be Christopher's. In the month they've been together, Anamaria had refused any kind of intimacy with him, even when they got engaged, Ana had still refused him, knowing that Jack was her only true love and it would feel like betraying him.

Her mouth was slightly open as her mind stopped with the rummaging and came to the only conclusion and answer to the question. It had to be Jacks. A smile crept up her lips as she thought of it. Jack being the father to her child made perfectly sense.

Ana's arms circled around her stomach. Only one thought bothered her. How was she going to explain this to Christian, who she was still engaged too. And to Jack, who had just left for another month or two with the Pearl.

Her mind told her to tell Jack everything first and then deal with the rest. But Ana doubted if Jack was even up to the truth and if he could really handle it once he got back from his journey.

Alison placed her hand on Anamaria's shoulder, making her shook her head and get her head back to the present and out of her deep thoughts. Ana smiled at Alison and sighed deeply, letting her know how worried she was without saying a single word.

**X**

Anamaria still couldn't believe it. Suddenly her life had taken another turn than she could ever think and she was truly afraid of how this might end. She was pregnant with Jacks child, while he was out on the sea, and she was engaged to another man. Lucky for her, she didn't sh ow yet and for that, she was grateful. Anamaria didn't want to tell Christopher that the child was Jacks, she didn't even want to tell him she was pregnant.

But she knew that she had to one day since she couldn't hide it forever. Ana looked at the golden band around her finger and cursed to herself while she sat in the small kitchen of her apartment she shared with her now fiancée.

Anamaria hugged herself again for the fifth time that night and wished for Jack to be by her side. But she knew well enough that he was out and that he wouldn't be standing on her doorstep any minute.

If he even remembered where she lived. Anamaria chuckled to herself, knowing Jack well enough to know that he probably already forgotten where she lived due to the many amounts of rum he drank every day.

**X**

Elizabeth smiled as Jack smirked at her and took of his hat, showing her a mock bow before she let him in the huge mansion on top of the small hill where Port Royal was situated.

Will's eyes looked at Jack as he placed a small, dark green book on the little table next to his chair before he stood up and greeted his friend. Elizabeth gave Jack a drink before she seated herself in the chair next to Will's as Jack sat down on the couch in front of them.

"Whats wrong Jack, you're unusual silent today." Will asked, wondering what was wrong with his friend who had always something to say. Jack looked up from the small cup Elizabeth had given him and showed his friend a small smile before he placed the cup away.

"Anamaria left the crew, went to live in Tortuga..."

"I thought everything went well between you two?" Elizabeth frowned

"It did, before Scarlett and Giselle came in the picture." Jack said sadly, looking ashamed down to the floor. Elizabeth and Will shot each other a look.

"We met again though...recently." Jack looked up and showed them a hopeful look. "I found her on the Pearl, crying." Jack's eyes turned sad as he remembered Anamaria crying.

"What happened between you two?"

"We..talked. How strange it may sound but all we did was talk." Jack smirked, still not really believing that that was all what had happened. Especially in the drunken state he was in that evening.

"Isn't that a good thing? Jack, if something seriously happened between you two, you need to take the time to talk about it and sort it all out before it's to late." Will told his friend, knowing that Anamaria was the right woman for Jack, if he could get his head straight.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband and gave his hand a soft squeeze. Jack nodded, agreeing with his two friends' advice before he stood up and walked out of the room rather quickly that it surprised them.

"He's going to be just fine." Elizabeth smiled and nodded, looking at Will before giving him a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

R&R...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie D


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Anamaria couldn't believe the situation she was currently in. She was pregnant and engaged. The young woman shook her head and thought this was all a dream. A dream where she would soon wake up from. Christopher was out so once again, Anamaria had the small apartment for herself. For which she was grateful. She hadn't told Christian about her condition yet and to be honest, she wasn't going to tell him before Jack knew every detail. A small part of her mind wondered where Jack was off to now, probably somewhere far where you had to search for days until you found him.

Anamaria let out a small laugh at the reminder that, even though Jack tried to be difficult and secretive, he was easy to read and not as secretive as he would like to be. You could always find him somewhere, even if you're not searching him. That was just Jack, he was always around, mostly when you didn't really need him. In the end you realize that his presence had helped you one way or another. Ana smiled and shook her head. Her heart could only hope that he would come back soon, before she started to get noticed.

**X**

Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl, wondering about what he should do next. He could go back to Tortuga and convince Ana to get back on the ship and be with him. Or he could stay away from Tortuga as long as possible, avoiding a conversation with the woman he loved. Jack looked at the crew who had no choice but to follow him.

From Tortuga to Port Royal was at least a three day travel. It would be too early to return to the Pirate town and even Jack knew that. But his mind wasn't really directed at any treasure that contains silver and gold. He just wanted Anamaria.

That was treasure for him, at that very moment that is. Who knows, within the few weeks, his mind is set on another wonderful treasure which he could only dream of. Jack sighed and looked down to his compass. It pointed in the direction of Tortuga, but Jack honestly didn't know what to do, his mind was torn. One part wanted to be out at sea, the other in Tortuga with Ana.

**X**

"How could you make the choice between the two greatest things you loved?" Rose asked, the young girl frowned and cocked her head to one side. Jack smirked a little, showing a part of his hidden golden teeth before he silenced her by placing his index finger on her mouth and continueing the story.

**X**

Ana walked to the docks, the wind blew through her hair and brought chills down her spine but she didn't care. Her black hair flew in front of her face which she carefully placed behind her ear as she watched the horizon.

She was known to do that when her mind was troubled, even though Ana knew it wouldn't help. Anamaria's arms were wrapped around her small frame as she tried to protect herself against the cold that came with the wind from the sea.

Her distant mind wondered where Jack was now and a part of her heart wanted her to see the Pearl arrive back at the horizon. But another part of her heart was afraid of the reaction Jack would have. First, she was engaged to another man, and second, she was pregnant. With _his _child!

Ana shook her head and tried to abandon those thoughts. She was having them every minute of the day and Ana had come to the docks to forget them. Not to be reminded of them. Letting her head hang down, Anamaria turned around and walked away from the docks, knowing that the Pearl wouldn't appear out of nowhere anyhow.

**X**

Jack had made his choice, he knew what to do and ordered his crew to turn the ship around. He was going back to Tortuga and finally hold Ana close in his arms while closing his eyes to enjoy from the silence around him.

He missed her, for once in his life, Jack truly missed someone. Captain Sparrow smiled to himself and opened his compass, softly muttering to himself. He was going to the one woman that held his heart. Ana woke up the next day by the bright sunrays shining through her window. She blinked in the sun and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Anamaria yawned a little and looked out of her small window that had an excellent view on the bay and the docks.

Ana smiled as she saw the city bursting with live and looked at the horizon for a moment before her eyes turned back to the docks. Ana's mouth dropped open slightly as she saw familiar black sails in the harbour. Not really looking around if she was truly alone, Ana ran from her small apartment at the top of the hill down to the docks. Hoping that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Her feet almost slipped away on the docks as she looked around for Jack or anyone familiar from the crew. Ana wrapped her arms around her, remembering it was only early in the morning and it wasn't as warm as usual yet. Anamaria almost yelled after Jack when she saw the familiar dreadlocks, held together by a bright red bandana but she reminded herself that she shouldn't pull attention to herself.

Ana slowly walked over to Jack, ticking on his shoulder and smiling when he turned around and wrapped his arms around her before she could protest. Ana smiled sweetly at him before he opened his mouth to say something Ana agreed with.

"Ana love, how are you doing? We better go somewhere private shouldn't we. I found a new treasure and I don't want anyone to know about." Jack said, wrapping his arm around Ana's waist and leading her on the Pearl. Ana frowned a little to herself, wondering what treasure Jack could've gotten in the six or seven days he's been gone.

Jack turned around and faced her from the moment the door of his cabin closed behind him. Giving Ana a soft kiss on her cheek, he smiled at her and watched her from top to toe, like he was expecting to see something else. Jacks eyes dropped and filled with sadness as he saw the small golden band around Ana's finger as he took her hand in his to look at it more closely.

"You're engaged?" He asked silently. Ana looked away, close to tears and nodded, biting her lip. She hoped Jack wouldn't see the small glinstering tears in the dim light as she made eyecontact with him.

Anamaria grabbed Jacks hand and placed it on her stomach, letting him know the second secret she was hiding. "And pregnant! Just wonderful." Jack rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Jack...It's not Christophers." Ana said silently, hoping he would hear it.

"So it's this Christopher that you're engaged too?" Jack asked with an angry expression on his face. From the beginning, Christopher and Jack never liked each other. The news that Ana was engaged to Christopher tore Jacks heart. "If the baby isn't his...who's is it then?" Jack asked, curiousity taking over him.

Ana looked down before the young woman took a deep breath and swung her arms around Jacks neck, pressing her soft lips against his. Jack stiffened for a moment before he returned the kiss, turning it more passionate. Ana pulled back and smiled softly before she slowly whispered.

"Yours."

Jacks eyes widened briefly before he looked at Anamaria, holding his breath and thinking she was joking and would burst out in a laugh any moment. Jack shook his head, not immediately believing what she was saying. Ana frowned a little before she smiled a little, shrugging and letting Jack go before she left the room.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts then." Ana whispered, looking at Jack who shot her an understanding smile and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

R&R...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie D


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jack didn't believe it. Days earlier, he couldn't even think of having children, he wasn't even sure Anamaria was his. But just a few hours ago, Ana had came in and told him he was going to be a father. And that she was engaged to Christopher, one of the only guys in Tortuga he absolutely disliked.

He shook his head, he still couldn't believe Anamaria was pregnant. He wondered if Christopher knew it wasn't his. If he even knew Ana was pregnant. The shock had petrified him. Jack hadn't come out of his cabin in the hours he was in Tortuga and even the few knocks of Mr. Gibbs on his door didn't reach his ear. His mind was racing and Jack truly didn't know what to do.

He hadn't expected this. But he would accept it like he should. Jack nodded to himself and sighed a little, not really knowing how to explain his reaction to Anamaria. He still wasn't sure he was going to be a good father. Since he never really knew his own father, he was afraid he would take after his example. Jack took a deep breath and braced himself for a frightening conversation with Anamaria.

**X**

Christopher filled his glass with the familiar rum and sighed, wondering what was wrong with Anamaria. For the past few days, she had been moody and looked like she could burst out in tears every moment of the day.

Not to mention the time she spend in the bathroom in the morning. Christopher worried about her and wanted to know what was wrong with her. He knocked on the wooden door to their bedroom, listening if she would let him in but no answer. Christopher heard the front door open and close and Anamaria entered. He frowned, wondering where she had been so early in the morning.

He took Ana quickly in his arms and wanted to give her a kiss on the lips but the young woman pushed herself away from him before she walked to the bedroom, biting her lip to make sure the tears didn't fall down her cheeks. Christopher frowned and knocked on the bedroom door again after he heard it fall in the lock.

"Ana? Are you alright?" He asked, knocking on the door again, frowning when he heard soft sobs coming from the room. Anamaria didn't answer to his question and after another couple of times trying to reach out for her, Christopher gave up. Drinking up the last bits of his rum, he placed the cup on the table and walked out of the small apartment, knowing he had more important things to do than to figure out what was wrong with his fiancée.

**X**

Anamaria walked back home, she understood the reaction of Jack to the news pretty well since she probably reacted the same way. But after a few hours, she had accepted it. Anamaria hoped that Jack would eventually accept it too. But the fact that she was engaged to Christopher still bothered her.

She couldn't leave him like that, not without a reason. But then again, why couldn't she? She never really loved him. Anamaria didn't have to explain herself to him. He knew, somewhere deep in his heart that she would never truly love him like she loved Jack.

That was also a reason why he grew angry when she brought him up in conversations. Ana reached her house and quickly entered it, knowing that she might burst in to tears soon. She tried to enter the apartment as silent as she could but Christopher had already heard her come in as he wrapped his arms around her.

Christopher tried to give her a small kiss on the lips but Ana pushed away in time as she walked to her bedroom, biting her lip to make sure the tears didn't fall down. Locking the door behind her, Ana heard Christopher knock on it a few times, calling out to her and asking her if she was alright.

But Anamaria didn't answer to his question. From behind the door, she heard the front door close and the young woman quickly realized she was finally alone. Anamaria began to think of names. She knew she had at least another seven months but she'd like to call her baby by a name and not just 'it'.

Anamaria began to think of any possible names but hearing a knock on the front door made her pause her thoughts. Its been a few hours since she last saw Jack, so Ana was quite surprised to see him standing in front of her with a apologetic smile playing on his lips. Anamaria smiled and once again, swung her arms around his neck as she burried her head in his shoulder as he slowly rubbed small circles on her back.

**X**

"So, you accepted it? I mean, do you want to know the child or not?"

"I think so, yeah, I think I do. I never knew _my _father, and I don't want my child to go through the same thing." Jack nodded, still not really sure about the fact he was going to be a father but it was slowly sinking in.

Anamaria saw it in his eyes that he was still doubting about it but she could only hope he wouldn't give up when it was too late. Ana smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it and so, letting him know she was there for him and that they were going through this together. Jack made eyecontact with her and nodded, understanding the message she was trying to give him.

"Why are you engaged to Christopher in the first place?" Jack asked. Anamaria knew that the question would soon be asked as she sighed and looked at the ring on her finger.

"I guess I wanted to convince myself that I was over you which is a lie." Ana smiled sadly and finally made back eyecontact with Jack who nodded understanding. Ana looked from the ring to Jack and back again, reminding herself that she could just walk away from here, leaving the golden band right there on the table as she left with Jack on the Pearl.

Everything was planned in her mind, but she still needed to make sure everything would eventually work out. She finally looked back at Jack with a questioning look. Jack nodded and smiled at her.

"There's always a place for you on the Pearl." He smirked, slowly taking the ring of her finger and placing it on the table next to her hands. Ana nodded and smiled confident, more to herself than to Jack before she stood up and went to the bedroom to grab the few things she had taken with her when she left the ship and the crew.

**X**

"So Grandmama came back with you? On the Pearl?" Rose asked with wide eyes that shone with happiness. Jack looked at his granddaughter and nodded, smiling happily as he remembered that moment between him and Anamaria. Christian shot his twin sister an annoyed look before he told her to be quiet so Jack could tell more of the story.

**X**

Christopher came home, not hearing any sound coming from the bedroom but seeing the door wide open made him curious. He walked in the smaller room where the double bed was deserted and the smaller closet was almost completely empty, missing a few pieces of clothing that belonged to Anamaria.

Christopher frowned and looked out at the harbour out of the window, seeing the Pearl sail away to the horizon. Christopher screamed and walked back to the other room, seeing the golden ring laying on the table, blinking in the light.

He picked up the small jewel and held it tightly in his hand before he tossed it against the wall, realizing that he had lost her forever. Rage went through him together with sadness as he knew that Jack had won. But it wasn't the end yet, Christopher wasn't someone who gave up that easily and Jack wouldn't have his happily ever after with Anamaria as long as he was alive.

* * *

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Elizabeth smiled and gave Will another kiss on the lips as he was so excited about the news. He was going to be a father within seven months. Elizabeth sighed in relief as Will took the news as a blessing and not as something bad.

Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Elizabeth pulled back and chuckled, never expected Will to react on the news like this. She was only two months away but she already felt the hormones rage inside of her.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she made eye contact with Wills brown eyes who couldn't keep the happiness away. Will smiled sweetly at her and placed some of her long brown hair behind her ear, whipping away the tears with his thumb.

**X**

Ana closed her eyes and enjoyed a soft breeze that went through her hair as she stood behind Jack at the helm on the Pearl. Jack leaned against the wheel and smiled at her calmness. He was worried if the life on the sea was good for her pregnancy but he didn't question it. Whatever would come in their way, they could handle it more.

Jack turned back to the crew and shouted out a few orders as he noticed the wind went down. Getting out his compass, Jack noticed the needle pointed directly at Anamaria. He smirked and shook his head, trying to get Anamaria out of his thoughts for just a moment so he could know where to go. Quickly, the needly spun to the other side, pointing directly at the horizon.

He left the wheel to Mr. Gibbs as he walked behind Anamaria, who leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Ana smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment warm in the sun with Jack.

**X**

Christopher looked at the horizon, holding the golden ring tightly in his hand. The horizon was empty, no ship was coming to Tortuga in the hours coming. Christopher frowned and wondered if he should go out to the sea and find Ana or if he should stay where he was, waiting for the Pearl to return eventually.

Christopher sighed and looked at the ring in his hand. He didn't understand why she just left without telling him why she chose Jack. He wanted answers and he wouldn't rest until he knew everything.

**X**

Jack couldn't be more happy. Even though his mind doubted the upcoming fatherhood from time to time, he had Ana to assure him everything would be alright. Jack looked at a sleeping Anamaria and placed his hand on her, still flat, stomach.

Ana opened her eyes and noticed Jacks hand before she smiled and turned around to face the man she loved. Jack smiled back at her and pressed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. His hand remained on Ana's stomach as she turned around to lay on her back. Her eyes faced the ceiling as she felt Jack sit up next to her. His hand stroke over her cheek as he shot her a small smile.

**X**

"Did you think of names already?" Rose interrupted, curious. She already knew the name of the child but she couldn't help but ask. Jack placed a finger on his chin as he thought about it for a moment.

"I had only one name in my mind but we hadn't spoken about it." Jack shrugged. Rose nodded, accepting the simple answer. Jack smiled at his granddaughter and ruffled her hair before he told more of the story.

**X**

He always had a promise to himself that he would call his first girl after his sister. It was a silent promise he had made when she had died and when he got over the shock that Anamaria was pregnant, he secretly hoped it was a girl.

Even though it was more natural for him to wish for a son. Jack wanted a baby girl, someone he could protect and dot upon. Jack smiled to himself and looked at Anamaria.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ana looked straight in Jacks eyes and raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"Just thinking of the baby and names." Jack shrugged

"Names? Don't you think it's a little early for names?" Ana joked, looking at Jack while she herself positioned herself better to face him.

"Never to early for a name. We can't just keep calling the baby 'it'." Jack reasoned.

"What do you want to call the baby then?" Ana asked. Jack's eyes widened before he looked away, a little shy to tell her what he had come up with.

"Evey.." Jack muttered, so silent that Ana almost didn't hear it. Ana's eyes softened and her hand reached out for Jacks cheek. Anamaria stroke his cheek and forced him to face her.

"Evey...Evey Sparrow..." She whispered before she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. "I love it."

Jack nodded and blushed a little as Ana laid her head down on his chest, relaxing while she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"What if it's a boy?" Ana frowned, wondering when Jack turned silent about the names. Jack shrugged as he never had thought up a name for a boy.

"Maybe John...or Christian!" Ana said excited. Jack looked at her with amazement and nodded as he thought of the names.

**X**

"Hey! That's my name!" Christian said, jumping up and down in his seat. Jack shook his head and chuckled a little before he ruffled his grandsons hair. Rose smiled a little at her brother before she tugged at Jacks sleeve and asked him to continue the story before they would get off track. Jack smiled and winked at her.

**X**

Anamaria blinked in the sun and wondered where they were going to end up if Jack kept his current course. Walking to the helm, Ana smiled at Jack who relaxed in the sun. He was slightly leaning on the wheel and his eyes were half closed as his dreadlocks fell behind his shoulders.

Anamaria wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a peck on the cheek before they made eye contact. Jack smiled back at her and placed one of his hands on her stomach while he kissed her fully on the lips. It was one of his habits he had gained since she had returned to the crew.

Mr. Gibbs looked at the couple from the deck and smiled, stopping a new crew member from interrupting them as the young boy was about to walk up to the helm to ask Jack about their course. The rest of the crew ignored the two lovers but couldn't help but smile.

After Ana had left them, Jack had been angry and brooding. Things had changed in that small period of time and it was like dark clouds went over them, but the sun came through. Jack was smiling again and more out with the crew instead of being all alone in his cabin. And they counted that as a blessing.

Anamaria sighed a little, feeling bored on the Pearl, rather soon. Since she had nothing to do like chores, since Jack had discharged her from everything, she practically just walked around without a purpose.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Jack said mysteriously. Anamaria frowned and pouted a little to try and convince Jack to tell her their current heading.

"Jack, where are we going?" Ana asked again, trying to fix eye contact with him but he smirked and avoided her gaze.

"You'll see when we get there alright?" Jack smiled, finally looking at Anamaria and giving her a small kiss on the lips before he turned back to his duties as Captain. Ana sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving up. She shot an apologizing look at Mr. Gibbs who shook his head and chuckled a little. This was going to be a long journey.

**X**

Christopher grumbled and whipped away some of the sweat on his brow as he swabbed the deck. He had left everything behind in Tortuga when he made his decision to find Anamaria. However, after a month of sailing around, he hadn't seen another ship.

The Captain decided the work was done for the day. Christopher sighed in relief and made eye contact with some other members of the crew. One of the other crew members smirked and motioned for Christopher to come closer. The younger man frowned when the rest of the crew lead him down below, where they all sat around the table.

"What's going on here?" Christopher asked cautious, not really trusting everything that was suddenly happening around him.

"Do you want to find the Pearl or not?" One of the crew members smirked, sitting down at the table. Christopher smirked back and sat down, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he listened to their plans.

**X**

Anamaria placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. She was starting to show a little bit as there was a small bulge visible. Jack smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as they looked at the horizon far away from the Pearl. Ana had been having the feeling something bad was going to happen and she couldn't quite shake it off.

Something was going to hit them fiercely and Anamaria felt helpless not knowing what could happen to them. Everything was going fine since she returned to the crew and Anamaria didn't want anything to ruin the sphere that hung in the air.

She smiled a little, perhaps forced, she didn't know. Looking at Jack, who looked distant to the horizon, Ana felt happiness rise up in her. As always, she blamed the hormones, but watching Jack look so concentrated at one point made her fall in love with him all over again.

Jack shook his head out of his thoughts and turned his back to the horizon, leaning with his elbows on the railing of the ship. Ana kept the small smile on her face as she leaned in to Jack, who wrapped one of his arms over her shoulders in a hug. Something was going to come to them and she worried about it every minute of the day. Anamaria only hoped she could do something against it when the time comes.

* * *

**R & R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **: this is chapter 20 for you guys thanks for all the kind reviews I've received until now. Don't forget to review on this one too. Normally (if things go as planned) this story should be over in the next five chapters. I already wrote a new ending since I had some inspiration and I don't know who reads this but let's get on with the chapter shall we O.o

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Christopher smirked as he stood at the wheel of the ship. Some of the crew members were former members of Jacks crew who had marooned him years ago. They wanted their revenge on Jack and anyone who wanted to help was welcome. Christopher agreed with everything with only one goal. He was going to get Anamaria after they have taken over the Pearl. The rest of the crew, including Jack, didn't bother him.

"How are we going?" Galesiz asked, frowning at Christopher. The younger pirate shrugged and sighed a little.

"I haven't seen a ship in the past two months and it's starting to get annoying. We should harbour in Tortuga and reload the ship before we continue our search." Christopher advised.

Galesiz frowned and thought about it, agreeing with the fact that it was a hard job to find Jack in the middle of the sea. He could be anywhere. Galesiz sighed and nodded, telling Christopher to turn the ship around in the direction of Tortuga. They would continue their search from there on.

**X**

Anamaria let the wind blow through her hair as she sat on top of the mast. The sun was fiercely shining upon her face and sweat covered her brow even though she hadn't moved a muscle since she sat there. Anamaria closed her eyes and let the cold wind refresh her from the hot sun. She felt Jacks eyes on her even though she didn't see him well from up there.

Ana whipped some of her long black hair out of her eyes as the wind turned around and blew it in her face. She chuckled a little and shook her head as she stood up on the mast before she grabbed a rope and swung down.

More careful than other times but still like she did before. In a few months time, she wouldn't be able to do things like that so she wanted to enjoy from her "freedom" as long as she could.Behind her, she heard Jack chuckle softly as she could easily imagine him shaking his head at her.

Ana smirked and looked over her shoulder at him before she made her way down below. She was now, four months pregnant and she was starting to show. Anamaria and Jack hadn't told the crew about the news yet since Jack wanted to wait for the "opportune moment". Ana laid down on her bed and placed both of her hands on her stomach while a big grin spread across her face. She was going to be a mother, she was bearing Jacks child!

She heard a soft knock on the door of her cabin, causing Ana to look up at Jack who smiled at her. He walked over to where she was laying and kneeled down to her eyelevel while he placed one of his hands over her stomach, smiling at her. Ana's smile brightened as she reached out and gave Jack a soft kiss on the lips.

"You should stop doing those things." Jack pointed out. Ana rolled her eyes and looked at him with a strange look Jack never saw on her face before.

"These are my last days where I can still move around freely. And I'm going to enjoy every one of them." Ana shot back.

**X**

"Jack, we should be reaching Tortuga soon." Mr. Gibbs announced as Jack walked up to the helm. Jack stayed silent but made eyecontact with his first mate and nodded. The two men smiled at each other in silence until Gibbs finally opeend hsi mouth and asked;

"How far along is she?"

Jack frowned, trying to cover up his surprise at the sudden question. Gibbs smiled knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

"Jack, we all know. For trying to cover it up, you both failed miserably." Jack chuckled a little and leaned over the railing while his eyes were fixated on Anamaria.

"She's four months far." Jack finally broke the silence that hung in the air but shot a look at Gibbs to tell him to keep it silent for a little while longer. Gibbs nodded and took a step aside, letting Jack take over the wheel of his precious Pearl.

**X**

Anamaria laid down in the bunk at Jacks cabin. As a reflex, her hands immediately covered her stomach. Ana smiled in spite of herself before she looked up at the ceiling. Mixed feelings were going through her as she thought of the child.

Anamaria's eyes scanned the cabin. It didn't look any different. Various papers were still laying around, his hat discarded on the table while his coat hung over the chair. Books were randomly pushed into the small closet at the other side and the curtains were still half closed.

Anamaria sighed and stood up, picking up the various empty rum bottles that were spread around on the dirty floor. She collected the mass of papers and began to sort them as she read what Jack wrote on them. Some of them were just maps and notes about their current heading or location.

Some others were just in some sloppy handwriting, impossible to decipher. Ana frowned at her sudden actions, she had never cared before about the neatness in Jacks cabin so why now? She sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. What was going on inside of her, what was going on with her body. She didn't feel like herself anymore.

Jack entered his cabin as silent as he could, thinking Anamaria was sleeping. But he was surprised to see her sit on the edge of his bunk with tears falling down her cheeks. Jack cringed and went to sit next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in a sideway's hug.

Jack gave Anamaria a small kiss on the top of her head as he rubbed small circles across her back to calm her down. Ana dried the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks and looked up at Jack who gave her a sympathic smile. The pregnant woman returned the smile but couldn't help but feel the worry creep over her. Jack frowned at her sudden silence as the smile faded from her lips.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked in a low whisper as if he didn't want to break the peaceful silence between them. Anamaria shook her head and looked away from Jacks brown eyes. Jack cupped her cheek with his hand and forced her to face him as he whipped away a single tear from her cheek with his thumb. Ana took a deep breath and broke the eye contact.

"Ana, something is bothering you, please, tell me." Jack said in the same low whisper. The young woman watched him carefully as she shrugged and stood up from the bunk, wrapping her arms around her stomach carefully as she hugged herself.

"Just some feeling Jack." She answered truthfully. Jack watched her back as he let out a quiet sigh. Standing up himself, he hugged Anamaria from behind. Ana slowly placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes while she listened to Jacks steady heart beat.

"What feeling?" Jack whispered in her ear as his arms encircled her own around her stomach.

"That something bad is about to happen." Ana admitted, biting her lip slightly. Jack smiled a little, knowing that Ana worried about little things far to easily.

"Is that why you were cleaning the cabin?" Jack smirked a little, changing the subject to something lighter.

"Sorry," Anamaria blushed a little, "I don't know what came over me." Jack chuckled and turned her around in his arms so she could face him. Ana managed a smile and gave Jack a small kiss on the lips. Jack stroke her hair and brushed some of it out of her eyes as he looked into her eyes. He placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead before he pulled her closer to him.

"Everything is going to be alright Ana, I'll never let them hurt you, I promise." Jack softly whispered in her hair. Anamaria smiled to herself and nodded as her head was buried in Jacks chest.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **

_ I just finished up the rest of the story, so review and the next chapter should be up rather quickly . . I know I've stopped adding in some commentary from the grandchildren but don't worry, they'll pop up one of the next chapters. I haven't forgotten about them yet!_

_Hope you like this one! _

_MJLS_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Anamaria opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness that ruled in the cabin. She looked next to her and smiled sweetly when she saw Jack sleeping soundly next to her with his arms around her waist.

Anamaria lifted herself up on her arm and leaned on it as she watched him sleep. Knowing that he should wake up soon, Anamaria gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She sighed, not really wanting to wake him up.

Carefully, she climbed out of the bunk and opened some of the curtains to lighten the room bit by bit. The bright light of the sun came through the windows, causing Jack to groan and turn around in his sleep.

Anamaria bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she opened another curtain. Walking back towards a sleeping Jack, Ana bended down and planted a kiss on top of his head before she silently walked out of the cabin.

Yawning, she greeted the crew, who all looked at her with a mysterious smile before they started on their chores. Ana frowned for a small moment before she joined Mr. Gibbs at the wheel who spontaneously hugged her without a word. Anamaria pulled back from the hug and raised an eyebrow at Gibbs.

"What was that for?" She asked cautiously, wondering what was wrong with the crew lately. Since a few days ago, all they have been doing was smile at her and suddenly hug her without a reason before they continued their chores.

Clearly, something was going on and ever since Gibbs told Ana herself that she shouldn't do any more chores around the Pearl, Ana made it her personal mission to find out. Maybe it was something she had done. Or said.

"Maybe they know of the pregnancy…"Anamaria wondered as she looked at Mr. Gibbs." But how? Both me and Jack decided to keep it a secret for a while longer."

"Can't a good friend hug you?" Gibbs asked in wonderment, with still a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Not when every one's being doing it without a reason." Ana shot back, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. Gibbs shook his head and chuckled at Ana's impatient nature.

"Maybe something is wrong with him and he doesn't want to tell me". Anamaria reasoned with herself as she looked at Gibbs with a frown on her face. She felt tears threatening to surface as she bit her lip to keep them away. Ana took a deep breath to calm herself as she watched Gibbs, who's expression softened.

Gibbs reached out with his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder as she didn't reply for a while. Ana jumped a little under the sudden contact and made eye contact with Mr. Gibbs' own brown eyes.

"Tell me what's going on." Ana told him, still trying to fight back tears as she took another deep breath. Gibbs frowned at her sudden change of mood.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Jack walking up the stairs, demanding for the wheel. Jack paused a little and watched Anamaria who took a step back and leaned against the railing of the Pearl, looking down to the ground and avoiding all eye contact as she hugged herself.

Jack frowned and looked at Gibbs for a moment before he walked over to Anamaria and stroke his thumb over her cheek lovingly.

Ana reestablished the eye contact for just a small moment and shot Jack a encouraging smile, trying to tell him she was alright. Jack's frown didn't leave his face until she gave him a small kiss on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck in a breath-taking hug.

Gibbs watched the two lovers for a moment with a smile on his face before he left Jack to take over the Pearl while Anamaria turned around and faced the ocean, her eyes scanning the horizon.

"Do you think we'll meet up any ships before we reach Tortuga?" Ana asked Jack, looking over her shoulder. Jack looked at her for a moment, taking his eyes off the crew and shrugged. Ana smiled softly.

"Why do you ask?" Jack wondered. Ana shrugged and turned back to face the horizon.

"Just a feeling." She softly answered before silence came over them again.

Anamaria wondered what had been wrong with her before. The sudden change of mood wasn't to familiar to her and it worried her to be honest. Ana wanted to know why her moods change around so quickly. "Perhaps when we reach Tortuga, I should ask Alison." Anamaria sighed and focused her stare on the ocean in front of her.

**X**

Christopher sighed and entered his small apartment he still had in Tortuga. Entering the small kitchen, he took a swig from the bottle of rum on the table and sat down for a moment. His search for Anamaria hadn't been very successful until now. If they would just come across the Pearl, everything would go according to plan.

But the sea had another plan in mind. Christopher sighed, to be honest, he wondered what caused Anamaria to leave in the first place. He looked around the little apartment. His fingers held onto the small golden band in his pocket as he felt anger rise up in him. How could she leave him. Without a word, without an reason.

He wanted to hold her in his arms again, to show her his love for her. "Why did you leave Ana? What made you leave me for some scoundrel like Jack?" Christopher asked himself as he looked at the ring in the palm of his hand.

He sighed sadly and pocketed the ring again before he took another swig of his rum. His mind was still fixated on his revenge against Jack and he wouldn't stop for anything until he finally had it.

Christopher threw the empty bottle of rum against the wall of his apartment before he stormed out of the room, running down the stairs and towards the docks where he joined up with the rest of his crew.

All of them had their eyes fixated at the horizon, where a ship with black sails appeared. They all had the same thought on their mind as they looked at each other with a smirk played on their lips.

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews still make me smile and I cannot lie!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter 22**

"Alison!" Anamaria shouted over the noises in the crowded pub as she saw her friend. Alison stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, smiling when she saw her best friend. Ana made her way through the thick crowd and hugged her best friend who look more than happy to see her.

"Look at you! You're glowing!" Alison commented as she pulled back from the hug. Ana smiled sweetly at her but the smile was soon to be replaced by a frown that played on her forehead.

"What's wrong? Something the matter?" She looked closer at Anamaria, who hadn't changed much in those months.

She was finally starting to show but it was well hidden under her baggy clothes. Bags were visible under her eyes and tears were springing into her eyes. Ana sniffled and whipped the tears out of her eyes.

"I don't know. One moment I'm happy and the other moment I'm fighting back tears." Ana shook her head helplessly.

"I didn't understand a word you were saying. Let's go somewhere quiet." Alison grabbed Anamaria's wrist and leaded her outside to the deserted alley behind the bar. Ana frowned at her friend for a moment before she looked back at the pub and nodded understanding.

Alison leaned against the wall and looked at Anamaria who sat down on one of the crates piled up next to the wooden back door of the pub. Ana took a deep breath and felt the tears surfacing again.

"Now tell me again." Alison smiled sweetly, causing Ana to look up with tears glistering in her eyes.

"I feel so strange. One moment I'm all happy and cheerful but sometimes it just turns around and I have to fight back tears. Whats happening to me?" Ana asked, looking at her best friend as she forced a smile upon her lips. Alison chuckled a little and shook her head before she knelt down in front of Anamaria and placed her hand upon her shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with you Ana. The constant mood swings are caused by the hormones raging in your body. It's perfectly normal to have these when you're pregnant." Alison shot Anamaria a encouraging smile. Ana frowned for a moment and nodded afterwards, standing up and wrapping her arms around Alison in a breath-taking hug.

**X**

Of course, no matter how fun Tortuga may be, The Pearl was soon back on its way towards the wide open spaces of the ocean. Jack smiled at the sun shining brightly and shouted another couple of orders towards the crew before he gave the wheel to Gibbs.

Walking into his cabin, he saw Anamaria walk around again. After five months of pregnancy, she was finally starting to show and Jack couldn't help but feel a little bit of panic. He watched her walking around and cleaning up various small objects from the table and the floor. Jack smirked and leaned against the door frame, clearing his throat and alerting Anamaria of his presence in the room.

Anamaria turned her back towards him and placed a stack of neatly ordered papers in the organized closet at the other side of the room, ignoring Jack's presence in the room. Jack bit his lip to keep back a small laugh and shook his head.

"Ana...you can stop cleaning now..." Jack said slowly, not moving from his position at the other side of the room. Ana looked up at him, holding a few of his papers still in her hands as she smiled a little. A blush spread across her cheeks as she slowly placed the papers back down on the table and sat down on the bed.

"I can't help it." Ana said while casting her eyes on the floor. Jack's smirk changed into a genuine smile before he walked over to Ana and knelt down in front of her. His hand caressed her cheek as they made eye contact.

Jack gave her a loving kiss on the lips before he pulled her up and held her in his arms. Ana didn't speak but just smiled back at Jack, her eyes shining with sadness again as she placed her head against his chest.

"Still have that same feeling?" Jack asked cautious. Ana nodded in his chest but didn't say anything as she listened to his heart beat. Frowning, Jack Sparrow thought about what could go wrong in the next few months.

The only thing that came to his mind was Christopher. Jack groaned inside of him and sighed deeply. Ana frowned and looked up at him, wondering what was going on inside of his head.

"Something the matter Jack?" Ana asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Jack shook his head out of its reverie and looked back at Anamaria instead of the wall behind her. He smiled sweetly at her and brushed some of her long black hair out of her eyes before he replied.

"No, nothing at all, you should get some rest before you exhaust yourself." Jack added as Ana tried to stifle a yawn. She shook her head stubborn and refused to even listen to Jack's advice as she walked over to the other side of the room, picking up another stack of messed up papers.

"Ana, listen to me." Jack watched her walk around the room slowly and tried to stop her without any chance. "You should get some rest now, and then you can continue cleaning up afterwards." He said with a big cheesy smile as Ana stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him like was out of his mind.

"I wouldn't be cleaning if you weren't so messy." Ana shot back at him, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"But you like the mess!" Jack complained

"Then why am I cleaning it up?" Ana asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you're bored and want to do something?" Jack asked hopefully, trying not to make her really angry. Anamaria sighed and shook her head at Jack's answer before she sat down at his table and started to collect all loose papers and sort them.

Jack scratched the top of his head for a moment before he sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I need some rum." He muttered under his breath before he walked out of his cabin, leaving Anamaria alone with her cleaning frenzy.

**X**

Christopher looked at the horizon, seeing the Pearl at the other side gave him hope as a smirk appeared on his lips. Galesiz walked over to the helm and smiled a little at Christopher's enthusiasm.

"Don't get your hopes up to early kid, The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean after all, she can easily outrun us."

Christopher frowned and nodded, taking in the little bit of information. He imagined Anamaria with Jack on board of the ship and felt anger rise up in him.

He wanted to be the one to make Anamaria happy, to make her smile. He wanted to be the one she loved. Galesiz noticed the sudden silence and placed his hand on Christopher's shoulder, causing him to jump up slightly.

They shared a knowing look, causing Christopher to step aside with ease to let Galesiz at the wheel. Silence fell over them while they watched the crew work as hard as they could to keep up with the Pearl.

"What will happen when we reach them?" Christopher asked, breaking the silence between them as he looked away from the working crew and turned his eyes towards Galesiz.

"All in good time Chris'...all in good time." Galesiz smirked at him before he shouted another order at the crew.

Revenge was coming closer and closer to them every day. And Christopher couldn't help but wonder what made Anamaria choose for Jack instead of him. He sighed silently, hoping Galesiz didn't hear it before he walked away from the helm and retreated back to his cabin to think about things.

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN : **alright this is the first chapter of the fight, two more chapters and this story is finished D Because I couldn't quite see Anamaria fight while she was pregnant, I caused for something else, you'll see later in the chapter. Tell me if you like it or not, otherwise I'll change it. I won't keep you busy much longer, enjoy the chapter and review please. Reviews make me smile and I can't lie D

MJLS

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Christopher sighed sadly and sat down on his small bunk while he once again, looked at the small golden band in his hand. He frowned, questions overloaded him as he looked at it. Christopher felt sadness and anger rise up in him as he remembered the day he found it on the table without a note or a trace of Anamaria's whereabouts.

But who was he trying to fool. She loved Jack with all her heart didn't she? Then why did she leave him in the first place, only to mess around with his head and then go back to the lying scumbag that Jack Sparrow really was. He was the only one that Anamaria should really love, not that Jack Sparrow, who probably had broken more hearts than he could count.

Christopher sighed and placed his head in his hands, trying to block out the thoughts of Jack and Anamaria together on the Pearl, living their happy lives. He couldn't handle it, he wanted to hold Ana again, tell her he loved her.

Laugh, smile and be happy with her. But Jack had all taken it away from him the day he reentered Ana's life.

**X**

Jack placed one hand on his forehead and sighed a little as he came out of his cabin. He nodded to some of the crew members while he walked towards the other side of the deck and went down below. He seriously needed some rum.

After a few moments of fiddling with his keys, Jack finally managed to open the old door and enter the small storage of the ship. His hand reached out to the closest bottle of rum and opened it. Jack frowned and looked at the bottle before he groaned and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked himself probably for the thousand time. Reaching out for another bottle, Jack was pleased to see it was still full of the sweet liquid. Taking a swig, Jack staggered out of the small room and safely closed it again without dropping the bottle on the floor or losing his hat.

Smiling satisfied, Jack walked back up to the deck and took another sip from his rum as he greeted the warm Caribbean sun that shone above him. Jack walked over the deck, looking at the crew members doing various chores.

Walking up to the helm, his eyes scanned the surrounding horizons in search for any other ship. He had sworn to see another ship at the horizon but clearly his eyes had deceived him. Shrugging, Jack took another swig of his rum and gave the almost empty bottle at Gibbs before he took over the wheel of his favourite ship.

Squinting his eyes, Jack looked at the horizon again, swearing to himself that he actually saw a ship. He frowned and took out his telescope and took a closer look. If there was indeed a ship following them, he had to make sure his crew was ready for anything.

Putting his telescope back where its supposed to be, Jack shouted the orders to his crew to be alert about any nearing ships. Gibbs frowned at the sudden order before Jack nodded his head towards the horizon, where a small black dot was slowly forming into the silhouette of a ship coming closer and closer.

Jack decided to slow down the pace of the Pearl, actually wanting to meet up with the following ship. If it turned out to be a Navvy ship, they could always get into battle, but he wanted to make sure who was following him before he took action.

**X**

"The Pearl is slowing down!" One of the crew members yelled from the crows nest as he looked at the horizon. An evil smile was visible on every one's lips as they looked at the ship on the horizon. They were coming closer and closer to the Pearl and their revenge.

Christopher heard shouting from the deck and frowned, standing up from his small bunk, he ran up to the deck to find out what all the commotion was about. His eyes found those of Galesiz who nodded with a smirk on his face.

Christopher smirked back and looked at the horizon where he saw the Pearl. He could see every little detail of the magnificent ship and Jack was on the wheel, keeping his eyes on their ship. His hat shielded his eyes from the sun as the ships met each other. Galesiz gave Christopher the wheel as he reached the helm and walked over to the railing.

**X**

"Gibbs, take over the wheel. Marty! Go and fetch Anamaria." Jack shouted the last orders before he stepped away from the wheel and made room for Gibbs to take over. Walking over towards the railing of the ship, he didn't keep his eyes from the Captain who smirked at Jack in some evil way.

Anamaria came up to the helm and looked over at the enemy ship next to the Pearl, wondering what was going on as the two captains just stared at each other without saying a word. Ana scanned the deck of the other ship and gasped silently as she saw Christopher at the wheel, glaring at Jack.

Seeing Christopher standing there, she was sure he had noticed her but still, Ana couldn't resist and stood closer to Jack, holding his hand as she tried to stay calm. Galesiz's eyes tore away from Jacks and looked at Anamaria. She glared at him but noticed he wasn't actually looking at her face but at her pregnant stomach. Ana bit her lip and took a deep breath, Jack noticed her tensing up and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"What do you want?" Jack asked in a cold voice, recognizing the Captain in front of him.

"Revenge." Galesiz answered before he stretched out his arm, giving the signal for his crew to board the Pearl. Jack yelled orders to his crew and shot one last glance at Galesiz who had already turned around to talk to Christopher. Jack grabbed Anamaria by her arms and pulled her aside.

"You better lock yourself up in my cabin." Jack said, glancing over his shoulder as he heard gun shots behind him. "Its not safe for you here."

"I'm not going to hide while you fight!" Anamaria complained, looking angry at Jack for a small moment. Their eyes connected and Jack pressed his lips against Ana's before he softly whispered to her.

"Don't do it for me, do it for the baby." Anamaria looked at Jack for a moment before she sighed and nodded. Jack shielded her as they both ran down the stairs, Ana looked at Jack once more, who had already engaged Galesiz in a battle before she locked herself up in Jacks cabin.

**X**

"Did you really think...you could hide from me?" Christopher's voice asked. Ana's eyes widened as she heard his voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around to face him, not afraid to show him that she was pregnant. His reaction to the news was different than Jacks though. His eyes flash with anger as he saw her stomach.

"I can't believe you're having his child!" Christopher suddenly yelled at her. Ana didn't say anything and didn't move away from the door. She had two choices, either she stayed in the cabin with Christopher, or she went to join Jack in the battle with the rest of the crew. Anamaria sighed a little closed the door, deciding it was safer in Jacks cabin instead of out there.

"I'm not awaiting your judgement Christopher. I never loved you like I loved Jack." Anamaria said, breaking the silence between them. Christopher glared at her and walked closer to her until his face was just inches away from hers.

"So all the time you were with me, you were just using me?" Christopher whispered on a dangerous low tone.

Ana didn't reply to his question but she soon found herself looking away from him with a throbbing pain coming from her cheek. Ana's eyes widened slightly as she never imagined Christopher to be the violent type, at least not towards her or any woman. Touching her cheek slightly, Anamaria looked up at Christopher and glared at him.

"You are never to lay a hand on me again!" Ana said angry, "From this point on, any part of you that touches m, you will not be getting back!" Ana's eyes flashed with anger before she pushed him towards the other side of the room.

Christopher staggered back and fell on the hard floor of Jacks cabin as Ana towered over him. A smirk played on his lips as he looked at her and slowly stood up, leaning on the table for a few moments before he replied.

"I do believe that Satan himself would run pissing in terror from that viper temper of yours." He smirked.

"Then why are you still standing there?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Becau-" Christopher started,

"Why are you so rude to me?" Anamaria shouted in defense before he could finish his sentence. She could feel the hormones raging inside of her and tears threatening to surface again but she kept them at bay. This wasn't the time or place.

"Oh, but I'm not rude. You're just insignificant." Christopher shot back, defending himself. To be honest, he found it quite ridiculous he was having an argument with a pregnant woman in the first place.

"...And you are proof that evolution can go in reverse!" Anamaria said while she glared at him.

"If brains were taxed, you would get a rebate!" Christopher looked at Ana who shot back another remark at him. All eh wanted to do was hold her close in his arms and overload her with kisses.

"If you were any more mindless you would have to be watered twice a week!"

"...And if I gave you a penny for your thoughts I'd get change!"

"Nothing you say can offend me, Christopher..."

"The fifth." Christopher said, placing one of his hands over his chest in pride.

Anamaria paused for a moment before she looked at him again, "...Because I'm glad you're stringing words into sentences now."

"Hmph. A fine try Ana. But you have no power over me." Christopher said slowly, looking at Ana and taking in her beauty. Even though she was pregnant, she was still beautiful in her eyes. Her long black hair fell in front of her eyes as her eyes sent daggers in her direction.

"And you can't just decide who I should love or who I should be with. I left you for Jack, because Jack is my only true love and that is how its going to stay. Nothing you say will ever change that." Anamaria spoke back at Christopher.

* * *

**R&R please, ****reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**_If you can, please give me some feedback on the fight between Ana and Christopher..._**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN : **one more chapter after this and then the story is finished. Thanks to all the reviewers until now. Finally the grandchildren are back in the story D I hope you enjoy this chapter, next one should be up in a few days. R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie

MJLS

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Jack fought off Galesiz as he heard shouting coming from his cabin. Even though he didn't understand a word of it, Jack felt worry creep over him as his eyes scanned the deck and the enemy pirates. Jack's eyes widened in horror as he realized that Christopher wasn't seen among the pirates. Galesiz smirked at Jacks reaction to the realization that Christopher was indeed in his cabin with Anamaria and used it to his advantage.

"Finally realized your bonny lass isn't as safe as you thought she would be?" Galesiz kept the smirk on his lips. Jack growled slightly under his breath and attacked Galesiz again, hoping Anamaria would be alright in there. He didn't like it one bit but there was nothing he could do right now instead of hope she could stand on her own for the time being. No matter how much he hated it.

**X**

"So you were left out there fighting the bad guys while grandmama was fighting that Christopher guy in your cabin?" Christian asked.

"And you couldn't go out and help her?" Rosemary finished up her brothers sentence. Jack looked at the both of them and nodded, glad to know they were still following everything.

"Did you hate that feeling of being helpless towards her?" Rosemary suddenly asked. Jack looked at his granddaughter and wondered where on earth she had gotten that question but nodded in response anyway before he continued the story.

**X**

Ana glared at Christopher and leaned against the wall for a few seconds as her feet began to hurt. Before she knew it, Christopher grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, causing her to bump into him.

Turning her around, Christopher held his arm around her throat. Ana struggled under his hold on her and tried to stay calm as he opened the door and lead her out to the battle. Her eyes scanned the various pirates fighting each other before she found Jack.

Her eyes stayed on him as she watched him being beaten by Galesiz. Jack glanced her way for a moment and his eyes grew wider as he saw her. He quickly avoided another blow coming from Galesiz before he pushed him against away. Jack ran towards Ana.

Christopher however, foresaw this action and went to stand in front of Ana, who he was still holding by her wrist. Ana winced in pain as he grabbed it even harder. Jacks eyes were only fixated on her as Ana couldn't keep the tears at bay. Everything was going so wrong and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Let her go." Jack said in a firm voice, finally facing Christopher who smirked at Jack.

"Why should I? After all, I'm the one who she's going to leave with at the end." Christopher shot a arrogant glance at Anamaria who bit her lip to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks as Jack just raised his sword to Christopher's neck and glared at him.

"You will let her go, and never show your face here again."

"And we will get our revenge." Galesiz whispered in Jacks ear as he placed his sword at Jacks neck.

Anamaria wanted to scream. She couldn't help but feel helpless for the first time in her life. The fighting on the deck stopped as everyone turned their eyes towards Jack and Galesiz. Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as anger rose up in him.

Galesiz forced him to turn around and face the crew but Jack didn't make eye contact with anyone of them. He chose to keep his eyes fixated on the wooden floor of the Pearl instead. Ana whimpered a little under the touch of Christopher as he completely forgot about her for just a small second. All eyes were directed at Jack and Galesiz.

Anamaria slowly began to move her wrist around, trying to get it loose from Christopher's grip. Occasionally, she would glance up at him, to see if he was noticing her attempt to escape or not. Lucky for her, he didn't as his eyes were directed at Jack and a smirk was playing on his lips. Anamaria looked up as she heard a small screeching sound above her and smiled at she saw Jack the monkey, sit upon the railing of the helm with the empty bottle of rum next to him. Ana looked at the little monkey for a few moments and tried to get his attention but failed.

Ana sighed a little frustrated and looked back down, only to be on time to catch the bottle of rum falling down from the helm. Jack, who had moved after he lost Ana's attention, had hit the bottle with his tail, causing it to fall down.

With one last, but careful, move, Ana managed to free her wrist from Christopher's grip on her. Without any second thought, she quickly moved behind him and knocked him out with the empty bottle in her other hand.

Every one's eyes darted towards her and Christopher but before Galesiz could do something in return. Ana was already behind him, finally breaking the bottle as she hit him on the head. Jack let out a breath of relief and quickly turned around to see if Anamaria was alright. She smiled tiredly at him and placed her head on his chest as he hugged her.

Silence took over the ship as the enemy crew finally realized that they had lost the battle. Gibbs knelt down by Galesiz's body and felt for a pulse. He sighed a little, shaking his head when he realized, there wasn't a pulse.

**X**

"Grandmama killed him with just one hit?" Rosemary asked in wonderment as she shot a glance at her brother who looked like he didn't believe one word of it.

"It was a rum bottle, those are pretty hard bottles." Jack reasoned, smirking slighty as he remembered that day. Christian nodded unsure and yawned a little, feeling the sleep coming to him.

"I want to know what happens next Grandpapa!" Rosemary complained after a few moments of silence. Christian nodded and stifled another yawn before Jack gave in and told them the last bit of the story.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N :_ this is the last chapter for my story, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all my reviewers that supported me and made me smile everytime. Thank you from the bottom of my black little heart. I leave you now, with the last chapter of _**_Love Is Just Too Strong..._

_Enjoy!_

_MJLS_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Jack Sparrow was uncomfortable and nervous. As he walked through the thick crowd of well-dressed citizens of Port Royal, he couldn't stop himself from glancing up to the sky every few seconds. He sighed to himself and kept on walking up the hill.

To be honest, Jack was dying to go back to the sea and to the Pearl. But most of all, he wanted to go back to Ana as soon as possible. Every day, Ana came closer to the day and Jack wanted to be there himself. But he had other things to do, things that couldn't wait.

His eyes looked up at the sky again, looking for a multi-colored parrot flying above him. They had all agreed that, if something happens to Ana while he was absent, Cotton's parrot would fly over and alarm him immediately.

He looked up at the hill he was climbing and let out a breath of relief as he saw that he was almost at the Governors house. Collecting a little more will, Jack ran up the hill towards the big mansion. The sooner this was done, the sooner he would be able to go back to Anamaria.

Hearing shouts coming from behind him, Jack looked over his shoulder in curiosity. His eyes widened as he saw one of the elder ladies scream for the guards while pointing at him. Jack cursed to himself and sighed, this was just another day in Port Royal, he should've known better than to think he would come out of here without some trouble.

Running up the hill, Jack tried to reach the mansion as soon as he could but realized that he wouldn't make it back if the guards would start to follow him. Running on the property of the Governor while Will was standing outside, waving at Jack, caused the guards to stop their pursuit. Jack let out a quiet breath of relief as he was greeted by his friend who told him exactly why he was there.

**X**

Anamaria felt tired, so tired. Closing her eyes for a moment, she forgot about the horrible labour she had just gone through. One part of her was sad because Jack hadn't been there, but on the other side, all he would've done was panic and do nothing useful instead of being in the way.

She accepted the fact that he had important things to do and that there was a change of him not being there. But it was still something she would've liked him to be a part off. She only hoped that he would get the message without pulling to much of attention to himself.

Ana felt a smile forming on her lips as she reopened her eyes and watched the small baby in her arms. Its blue eyes stared back at her as some, still thin, black hair covered her tiny head.

"Evey..." Ana whispered to the baby, "My little Evey."

**X**

Jack waved his arms around him as he ran through the thick crowd of Port Royal while he heard the shouts of the Navvy behind him. Running up the hill, Jack tried to get rid of his followers but failed miserably.

The fort was coming closer to him as he kept on running as fast as he could. Knocking some people over and yelling "sorry" over his shoulder was all part of the trick to distract the soldiers following him.

Several shouts came from behind him as he ran into the fort and towards the balcony as he looked over his shoulder once more to see Commodore Norrington and his men arrive just in time to see him trip over the small border and tumble down into the sea with a loud scream.

Norrington frowned, surprised by the scream as much as Jack was when he suddenly tripped. Looking over the small border, he saw a large white splash in the water and Jacks head just above water as he looked up once more and waved before he swam towards the giant black ship at the horizon in his own pace. Norrington sighed and shook his head.

"That has to be the best pirate I've ever seen." He softly whispered to himself before he turned around and walked away from the balcony.

Jack climbed aboard the Pearl, soaking from the water as he smiled and took his hat out of Mr. Gibbs' hands before he glanced up to the wheel. Anamaria was smiling towards him, a baby cradled in her arms.

Jack grabbed his coat from Mr. Cotton and slowly walked over to the helm where Anamaria faced him and placed the small baby in his arms. The small girl looked up at Jack and a huge, toothless grin appeared on her face.

Jack's grin widened as he rocked the baby softly before his eyes found Anamaria. Jack leaned towards Anamaria and gave her a small kiss on the lips before they both directed their eyes back to the small girl in Jacks arms.

"I'll never let them hurt you. I promise." Jack whispered to the baby before he looked over at the horizon with a satisfied smile. This was how it was supposed to be.

**X**

"So..thats your happily ever after?" Christian asked in wonderment as Jack finished up the story. Jack shook his head laughing a little at his grandson and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"The end is still so far away. But thats a story for another time. You need to get to bed together with your sister." Jack said, smiling sweetly. Christian and Rosemary nodded and gave Jack one last hug before they ran off to their room.

Jack stood up, smiling at his departing grandchildren and walked outside to the balcony where he watched the stars. Evey knocked on one of the glass windows that connected the house with the balcony and looked at her father, smiling. Jack shot her a glance over his shoulder before they hugged and watched the stars together.

"Happily ever after?"

"Always..." Jack whispered back.

**The End**

_**dont forget to review one last time...**_

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS **_

_Jinxeh (for the first review, thanks for the critics hon' !)_

_Mrs. Groban_

_Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria_

_JJ.girl_

_miss boo_

_Hope-W_

_Estel Solo Dux_

_the-american-hockey-girl_

_lateBloomer04_

_Crowned Black Heart.pub_

_Lyra_

_Sublime Angel_

_Ninna Boo_

_france10_

_if I forgot anyone, please tell me so I can add you _

* * *


End file.
